Lenka's sweet, sweet revenge
by nekopyon
Summary: Lenka Hatsune has always been teased by Rinto Kagamine for her 'nerdy' looks. Ok, maybe bullied by other boys about it too. But the blonde Kagamine is the one who gets on her nerves. AND a certain tealette is out to help poor lil' Lenka to get her sweet, sweet revenge against those boys, specifically Rinto. Oh, and a little LenKu, but mainly RintoxLenka! :3
1. Chapter 1

**There were too less RintoxLenka fanfics so I decided to post some! They're my favourite pairing after LenxMiku! XD**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid does not belong to me. Sadly. v_v If it did, I'll go crazy with excitement.**

* * *

Lenka Hatsune sighed, packing her bag to go for her Science class. It was her least favored one out of all her classes. Not only was she weak at it (not to mention, the last in class), she also had to see **him**. This made Lenka sigh in distress and drag her feet to the classroom unwillingly.

"Lenka-chaaaan!" A shrill cry made Lenka wince and stop in her tracks, turning around with a bright smile on her face. She would recognize that sweet voice anywhere. Miku Hatsune, her dear, sweet cousin had yelled from the other side of the corridor. She came running up to the blonde girl, holding hands with another blonde behind her. The blonde boy was blushing lightly. Sometimes, Lenka wondered why her innocent cousin would ever fall for the blonde, who happened to be one of the school's notorious playboy. Maybe it was because of his flaxen hair, or his cerulean eyes. Lenka never understood. However, she did know that Len Kagamine loved the tealette from the bottom of his heart. He better be now, and forever, or she would definitely not forgive him. She smiled and greeted the pair. Len regarded the blonde girl, and nodded in a greeting, whereas Miku released Len's hand and glomped (my definition of a 'jump-hug') Lenka as if she hadn't seen the blonde for ages, when in fact they just had breakfast in the morning together.

"Lenka-" The tealette was cut short by the bell, which sent Lenka into immense panic. "Sorry, Miku! I'm going to be late for Science class! I'd better go now! See ya!" With that, the blonde dashed down the corridor, leaving the couple speechless.

Lenka huffed and puffed, sliding into her seat just on time. Just as she had taken her things out, she was surprised by a lazy drawl from behind her. "Almost late for class? My, my, that isn't what the class president should do. You should be early, Lenka." Lenka froze, and turned to her side hesitantly, to be met by a pair of cerulean orbs.

Rinto Kagamine. The school's most notorious playboy. He was also Len's twin brother. With his golden-yellow hair, sea-blue eyes, matched with a charming face, women easily swooned over him. Heck, even Miku had been attracted to him at some point. However, Lenka was an exception. She hated him from the core of her heart ever since she met him. He always teased her about everything. That last time, the baking incident, had been the last straw for the girl. She swore never to do anything embarrassing ever again, not in front of him. Now, he had something to laugh over for a couple of days again.

Lenka mentally groaned. _This sucks_, she thought dejectedly. She searched trough her mind for something smart to say, when she was saved by Rin Kagamine, who was the Kagamine twins' older sister.

"Rinto! Don't do that to poor little Lenka!" Lenka groaned inwardly again. 'Poor little'? _Rin! Geez!_ She thought desperately. Rinto merely smirked at his sister's comment and leaned back into his chair, his blonde hair falling into his eyes. The boy irritably pushed his fringe out of his eyes and clipped it up with clips. The girls around him squealed in delight. His smirk grew even wider. Oh, how she wished to wipe that smirk of his off his face! Lenka forced a smile at Rin. The girl replied with a sunny smile, and skipped back to her seat, her white bow nestled on her head bouncing with every step she took.

"What do you want, Rinto? I have no time," Lenka hissed, looking at him out of the corner of her eyes, pretending to concentrate on the teacher who had just walked in. The boy merely shrugged and leaned forward. "I merely wanted to state how Miss Class President was nearly late. Is that a problem?" Rinto replied in a smooth, velvety voice. His smirk was growing bigger with every passing every second, as he watched Lenka's face grow red with embarrassment delightfully.

"Shut up, Kagamine. At least I don't go around breaking people's hearts," Lenka muttered back distastefully, face red. Rinto's smirk grew even bigger, if possible. "Hmm. Jealous, aren't we?"

Lenka flushed and shouted. "NO! THAT'S WRONG!" She clamped her hand over her mouth, realizing that they were still in the middle of lesson, with a teacher arching his eyebrow at her sudden outburst.

"What is wrong in my statement, Hatsune-san?" Kiyoteru Hiyama questioned, amused, pointing to the whiteboard, where quite a few sentences were written. The class giggled. Lenka blushed bright red. "No-nothing, Hiyama-sensei," she stuttered. "Good. Then please pay attention to what I am saying, or suffer another fail in your test."

Lenka ignored the blonde beside her, who was trying to stifle his chuckles, for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

"Damn him!" Lenka fumed, complaining to her cousin. They were in the middle of gym, another class she had to share with Rinto. She glanced at Miku, only to find the tealette staring intently at her boyfriend who was playing basketball with the rest of the boys, which, of course included Rinto. Currently, Len's team was winning. Lenka sighed, and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "You're not listening, aren't you?" Miku broke out of her trance, smiling apologetically at her friend. "Oh sorry, what were you saying?" Lenka sighed and shook her head, and muttered a dejected "Never mind".

Miku sighed happily. "Len looks so cool, playing basketball! Oh, Rinto's not that bad at it too." Lenka flinched visibly at his name. Miku noticed this. "What? He found something else to embarrass you?" Lenka nodded, frowning. Miku sighed, and rubbed her forehead. Rinto liked to tease Lenka, since he thought she looked nerdy, what with her glasses, hair up in a bun, and overly long skirt. _Wait...All this started because of her looks, right? So..._ Miku grinned devilishly.

"You're gonna get revenge at Rinto, and I'm going to help you!" Looking at her cousin's surprised expression, Miku grinned.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

**...Reviews, please? So that I know people read my story? *puppy eyes***


	2. Chapter 2

**Umm...I'm back! And I've decided to update this story once per week! (I'll try my best to anyway)**

**And thanks to all those who reviewed or followed this little story of mine! :D**

**(People who read but didn't review-I'm watching you! *****stares* So...please do review!****)**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid does not belong to me. *****cries***** T^T**

* * *

Lenka gulped. Not in fear or anything, but because of how gorgeous she looked like in the mirror. Her thinking gears whirled back to when Miku had dragged her back home straight away after school, not even caring about her date with Len. However, Lenka was somewhat glad for that. If not, she would have to face **their **wrath again.

* * *

***Flashback***

"_What? You're cancelling it? Why?" Len grabbed his hair in frustration. Miku merely rolled her eyes and whispered something in his ear. Lenka watched, confused as the boy's angry and disappointed face disappeared, and was replaced by a mischievous smirk, one that was so similar to Rinto's that the blonde girl had almost smacked the blonde on the head for smirking._

"_I see...Well, that brother of mine needs some kinda punishment or wake-up call, so THIS IS PERFECT!" Len exclaimed, his eyes glittering. Miku giggled at the boy's childish actions. Lenka swallowed. Somehow she was getting a bad feeling about this._

_When they had gotten home, Miku merely dumped her bag down and clambered upstairs __**un**__gracefully after shouting a greeting to her parents. Lenka sighed, and greeted her aunt cheerfully. She had lived in her relatives' house ever since her parents died in a plane crash. Lenka always felt guilty about being a 'freeloader', which was why she helped out with chores and always ensured that her studies were perfect (except for Science), so that her relatives won't worry about her. That was also why she could never, ever tell them about her problems._

"_LENKAAA! Hurry up! I'm in my room!" Miku shouted from her room. Lenka sighed again, and climbed up the wooden stairs to the tealette's room. Miku's room was teal-coloured, with leek wallpaper, and leek toys were strewn all over her teal-coloured bed. However, there were now yellows in her formerly all teal and green bedroom. That was the result of having a banana lover as a boyfriend who happened to like yellow as well, Lenka decided. Well, it's not like Lenka didn't understand why Len loved bananas so much. Bananas were also her favourite food._

"_Lenka~ Come over here nicely~" Miku sang. Lenka snapped out of her reverie and realized with a gulp that her cousin was holding a make-up kit and some dresses. The smart blonde immediately realized what Miku had in store for her as the tealette made her way towards her with a menacing grin._

"_NOOOOO!" Lenka shrieked with such a loud voice that she could be heard within the neighborhood. Miku, sighing exasperatedly, started berating her. "Seriously, Lenka! How long do you plan to stay nerdy? You're too old-fashioned! You need to get rid of that 'old-lady' hairstyle of yours! You need..."_

_Lenka winced as her cousin's sharp voice voiced out all the truths. Yes, she was old-fashioned. Yes, she did have what Miku said-an 'old-lady' hairstyle. As well as a bunch of other stuff that she didn't really pay attention to. So what? It wasn't like she was THAT pretty anyway. Lenka always thought that compared to Miku, she was plain-looking. Wait, even lower than plain-looking. _

"_...And that's why I'm gonna give you a touch-up!" Miku grinned, waving a hairbrush around. Lenka stared stupidly back at her. A...touch-up? The blonde sighed. Oh well, it's not like she'll grow pretty instantly. Might as well let Miku try and fail, she thought, amused._

* * *

And she let Miku try. But surprisingly, the tealette didn't fail. Lenka had just transformed from a nerd to a popular girl, according to Miku, who was dancing around her room in delight, celebrating her success and screaming in joy and pride.

Lenka ignored her overly excited cousin and gingerly touched the make-up on her face. Miku had only applied a very light blush and pink eye shadows, yet she already looked a lot more different from her old self. Her hair, which was originally in a bun, had been re-tied into a ponytail, with some loose strands framing her face. She looked like an angel, Lenka couldn't deny that. But there was still something amiss, something Lenka couldn't really put her finger on.

"Why are you doing this, Miku? What's your purpose of doing this?" Lenka inquired, a puzzled look on her face, her upper body turned to face the tealette. Miku rolled her eyes and plopped down on her soft and fluffy bed.

"Obviously, it's to help you get your revenge on all those people who bully you, **especially **Rinto," Miku declared proudly, waving her right arm around exaggeratedly. "You're gonna go to war with 'em!" Lenka stared at her with disbelief. Revenge against them? Seriously? That was too far-fetched to even think about, especially Rinto. Besides, how exactly was she to do that anyway?

Lenka was far too kind to even think about revenge, the tealette knew. She had to reassure the blonde. "It's not really revenge. It's just to show then how pretty you can be. And for Rinto, just make him fall in love! It's that easy, isn't it?"

At that, Lenka glared at Miku. "Why would I ever make that idiot fall in love with me? I don't wish too," she spat angrily. Miku buried her head in her hands, her teal hair spilling over her dainty shoulders, muttering while shaking her head, "Lenka...Lenka..."

Seconds later, the tealette looked up, with a determined look in her eyes. "One, he's not an idiot, you know. For your information, he got all full marks for his exams. The exams which you happen to get only a 90%," ignoring the blonde's grumbles and complaints about how she had felt sick during those exams, Miku continued on. "Second, if you make him fall in love with you, and you reject him when he confesses o you, you can deal a huge damage to him!" Miku punched the air, excited by her plan.

Lenka sighed for the umpteenth time and bonked her head against the headboard of the bed.

"That's practically impossible, Miku. He'll never fall for me. I'm too ugly," Lenka rubbed her temples.

"No, you are **not **ugly! You are cute, just too idiotic to know!" Miku urged. "Besides, that's what all the make-up was for. Wake up early tomorrow so that I can apply it for you and to choose a more 'appropriate' skirt for you!"

* * *

Lenka tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't sleep, not after what had happened today. _How annoying,_ Lenka thought, sighing once again. She was really not sure about Miku's plan. After all, Miku was known for being reckless and umm, quite stupid at times. Lenka, however, was the complete opposite of her cousin, being the more careful and smarter of the two. Lenka being Lenka, she thought through that little plan of Miku's and decided that it was not really worth the risk. _It's too hard...Tomorrow I'll wake up earlier than Miku, so that she can't force the make-up on me, _the blonde thought as she finally drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo people! One chapter coming right up! This was quite rushed, since last week as well as this week was really busy for me. Luckily, today's Labour Day! *****throws confetti around***** Which means NO school! *throws confetti again***

**Many thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. :'(**

* * *

Screams and wails of fury could be heard throughout the neighborhood, breaking the early morning's peaceful silence.

"NOOOOO! WHY DID LENKA HAVE TO BE AN EARLY BIRD! WHY DID SHE REJECT MY AWESOME IDEA!" Miku wailed, as she got ready for school, dashing around in her room and toppling everything in her way.

* * *

Lenka winced as she stepped into the school gates. She could hear Miku's high-pitched scream from all the way here. The blonde sighed as she made her way to the classroom and pulled open the door. She planned to catch a few winks of sleep in the classroom since normal student didn't come so early – most of them were probably sleeping at this time; it was so early in the morning that the sun could barely be seen.

Lenka had been thinking about how to escape the tealette's wrath, when her eyes fell upon someone with blonde hair –or rather, a boy with blonde hair and a girl with pink hair – and she froze, rooted to the ground.

_That blasted Kagamine, _she realized with a sharp intake of breath, _as well as...that...looks like Luka Megurine...? No, that couldn't be her! Why would Luka be with that guy?!_

The blonde girl gave a _very _audible gasp when she realized that they were_ kissing._ Not just kissing, they were kissing each other so ferociously that Luka was on the verge of falling off the blonde boy's lap.

The two broke away when they heard Lenka. There was a moment of silence as cerulean orbs stared at the other two pink and cerulean orbs. Luka recovered first and hurriedly stood up, almost falling over in her haste to do so, and dashed past the still frozen Lenka, the pink-haired girl blushing from the heated kiss. Rinto merely sat there without shame of being caught in his kissing act, hands behind his head, and licked his lips, with an expression full of amusement and delight.

Lenka walked over to her seat like a robot, which unluckily was beside where Rinto was now sitting, and dumped herself as well as her bag onto the chair, refusing to look at the boy all the while. She couldn't believe what she had just saw.

_Luka Megurine_, the cold Student Council President had just kissed _Rinto Kagamine, _the school's playboy. Luka, with _that _Rinto Kagamine? That was...impossible. Way out of reach. Totally impossible. Megurine didn't seem like the sort to do..._that..._with Rinto!

Lenka flopped down, burying her head in her arms, groaning from the sudden overload into her poor brain.

"So...Are you going to tell everyone about this, Miss Class Prez?" A deep voice jerked Lenka out of her jumbled thoughts. She had forgotten about Rinto, that perv! She wanted to smack her forehead for doing so.

"Why would I? I'm not such a tattle tale. Now go away." Lenka replied, not turning around. She heard a chuckle from Rinto and heard his footsteps, drawing nearer and nearer to her. The blonde girl ignored it, thinking that he would simply walk past her and maybe chase after Megurine to kiss her again.

All of a sudden, Rinto's face loomed before her and Lenka squeaked in surprise, falling back into her chair. A smirk made its way to the boy's face as Lenka's face bloomed a bright red.

"Wha...What are you doing?" She stuttered, moving her face away from his. He was much too close for her comfort.

Rinto chuckled again, and replied in his deep, velvety voice. "Am I not allowed to do whatever I please?"

Lenka blushed even more, if that was even possible. "No-no, you can do whatever you want, but you're way too close!" She managed out a reply, after what seemed like a million years.

"Fine then. How bout this-" An angry shout interrupted him.

"LENKA! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME AND MY AWESOMEST IDEA EVER?" Miku burst through the door, raging mad. Len was following his girlfriend and was wearing an amused expression.

She froze, when she saw Rinto and Lenka together, Rinto being so close to the blonde girl.

"Am-am I interrupting something?" The tealette meekly asked, and shrunk back. Lenka gave a nervous laugh and waved Miku's question off. "Of course not! Were you expecting something?"

"Oh...Of course! What could have happened?" The girl gave a forced laugh and snuck away to her seat, settling there quietly. Len raised an eyebrow at his twin, who merely shrugged it off and slid into his seat beside Lenka's.

Students started strolling in after a while, coming in with their usual groups of friends. Everything was normal, except for Lenka's pounding heart. Rinto had scared her to death. Literally.

* * *

"Bye Lenka-chi!" Miku waved goodbye to her cousin energetically, a spring in her steps as she walked to the studio for her club. Lenka waved back and sighed as she put her hand down. She had always wanted to be part of the choir, but unluckily for her, she caught a cold on the day of the trial, and well, obviously didn't get in.

Lenka was daydreaming about something when a cold and sharp voice broke her thoughts.

"So...the sheep is as clueless and weak as always, hmm?"

Lenka stiffened in fear and shock, recognizing that voice. Today was...no, it couldn't be. How could Friday come so fast? _Why?_

"Mind coming with us for a bit?"

* * *

Lenka winced in pain as the girls threw her against the wall, rubbing her shoulder. She looked up at the two girls in fright, her vision blurred because of the tears that were threatening to seep out.

Neru Akita sneered, her golden ponytail reflecting the dim light. "We're not even half done, dog."

Lenka faintly remembered something about Neru trying to be like Miku, tying up her hair into pigtails, but failing due to her lack of hair. She almost smiled at that, if not for the situation she was in.

Neru motioned Teto Kasane to hand her something. One thing Lenka never understood was why Teto, who used to be such a sweet girl, could turn out this way when she grew up. The said girl's red drills bounced about, as she nodded her head vigorously and stepped forward, chewing on a piece of French bread all the while. Well, at least her love for French bread didn't change.

Neru sneered again. "Prepare for your worst torture, Hatsune." She cackled as the pair of scissors in her hands flew down, the blades glinting, towards the blonde girl. Behind her, Teto grinned maliciously as she watched the wonderful show, complete with screams, put up before her.

* * *

Lenka dragged her feet back to her house and collapsed onto her bed. She stared up at her yellow ceiling for a while before sitting up and checking her arms.

She grimaced as she accidentally brushed against some of her worse wounds. _Damn that Neru_, she cursed mentally. Lenka fumbled in her bedside drawer for some bandages and iodine.

Wincing, she applied the iodine on a large gash on her forearm. Neru wasn't usually so brutal and only left scratches and such, for she feared being found out by others, especially the Kagamine twins. This time she had really stepped out of the line.

Lenka knew that she couldn't take this anymore. She was at her limit, tipping her and there on the scales. Anymore, and the girl feared that she would have depression and might even inflict wounds upon herself.

Neru and Teto had begun bullying her ever since they entered third year of middle school. They were probably doing so to release their jealousy of Miku being Len's girlfriend, and Lenka just so happened to be the unlucky target of their bullying. The two girls had gone from verbal insults, to trashing her things, and now to harming her physically.

Lenka knew that she had to stop this, but there was only one way. And that was the one idea Miku suggested.

* * *

**So...What do you guys think of this chapter? I suppose it was quite crappy. I tried to stretch it out since I've got so much time and all. And sorta failed. **

**Hahaha. Things are gonna get interesting from now on! **

**And, please review and tell me what you guys think! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gomen for not updating earlier! This week was really busy for me, having exams and stuff! *insert random rant here***

**Well anyway, enough of my old lady rant and here comes the new chappie~**

**And also, thank you for reviewing, guys! And yeah, the guest who called himself/herself 'BlackstarXD', there really are too less Rinto x Lenka fanfics! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. *runs off crying***

* * *

The girl turned, and looked at another girl beside her, who winked and gave her friend a little push of encouragement. The blonde girl sucked in a deep breath, before stepping a single, shaky step. She attracted everyone's attention once she set foot in the ever so crowded shopping mall. Whispers of 'Wow, she's cute!' and 'So cute!' filled the air immediately. The blonde looked like she was on the verge of tears. Turning her back, she ran away, leaving her companion chasing after her desperately.

* * *

"I can't do this!" Lenka wailed as she buried her head in her pillow. The blonde had asked Miku to begin her plan, which the tealette dubbed: Mission 'Get Your Revenge'. The said tealette had squealed in joy when Lenka had asked. Miku then proposed to see what other people's reactions would be when they saw her.

"If you can't get those who don't know you to notice you, then don't bother about Rinto and the rest of the school who knew you," Miku had declared with a wave of hand.

Lenka, fearing what Miku would do if she refused, agreed. The duo had then went to a popular shopping mall, and got a 'good reaction', from what Miku shouted delightfully while chasing after Lenka who ran away. But the blonde wasn't convinced. And ran home, right up to her room and locked the door.

"Lenka, you can do it! I mean, look at you! You're absolutely cute!" Miku rapped on the wooden door, sighing.

"How do I look at myself if I don't have a mirror? You didn't let me see what I looked like! You didn't show me what I was wearing!" Lenka grumbled, sulking. Miku had covered her eyes all the way, and had only released the blonde when they reached the mall. After that, Lenka was too nervous to even look at herself.

Miku bonked her head against the door, rolling her eyes.

"Aargh! Stop being such a pessimist! If you'll just unlock the door, I'll...I'll show you how cute you are!"

Lenka thought for a while, then rolled over and unlocked the door, standing before her cousin. Upon seeing her, Miku pounced on her and dragged Lenka to her room, where a full-length mirror stood, waiting.

"There! Now enjoy my handiwork!" The tealette shoved the blonde in front of the mirror, before standing back, looking proud.

Lenka stared at the reflection in front of her. Her long hair was no longer in a bun, but in a cute ponytail, tied up with a small ribbon of cream color. As before, Miku had applied a light makeup. She wore a cream-colored blouse, and underneath was a short, black skirt lined with bright yellow. Her outfit was complete with short, brown boots. No wonder Miku said that she looked cute. She thought so herself too. _Wait, did I just think that?_

"So, can you deny that you look absolutely kawaii?" Miku teased, hands on her hips.

"I...I do look good..." Lenka croaked out a reply. It was true, after all, and she wasn't going to deny that fact that was right before her eyes.

"Good! Now let's start stage 0.5!" Miku clapped her hands and grinned evilly at Lenka. The blonde gulped. Somehow, she knew that it was going to be a long day for her.

* * *

All eyes were staring at a certain direction. A certain blonde's direction, to be exact. And the blonde happened to be our dear Lenka Hatsune, who was gulping nervously, though she didn't show it. She was now standing in front of her classroom, being nearly late as Miku had asked her too. Gulping again, Lenka looked down to her uniform.

Miku had thrown away all her long skirts and replaced them with ones that were too short for her liking. And one of those skirts was what she was wearing now. Her blouse was still the same, thank goodness, and her skirt was around 4 or so inches above her knee, too short for her. However, due to that Miku requested she get comfortable with them during the weekend, she was now used to the wind blowing between her knees. Her hair was in a ponytail, tied up with a ribbon, like it had been the whole of the weekend.

"Excuse me, but how long are you going to stay outside already, Miss...?" A smooth voice shocked Lenka, and turned her legs to jelly, as she recognized whom the voice belonged to. She trembled, and turned around, to meet the eyes of no other than the famous Rinto Kagamine, who was wearing a look of shock as he inspected her.

"Wah, are you really the nerdy Class Prez? You sure look different!" Rinto said calmly, regaining his composure.

Lenka's eyes narrowed as she zoomed in at the ruby-eyed girl beside him. So he got ditched the tsundere Luka for Tei Sukone, huh? Tei glared back at the blonde, flicking her snow-white hair. Lenka smirked. Rinto was going to have a hard time ditching Tei for another girl. From what she heard, Tei Sukone was a yandere, who didn't _really _like her dates to ditch her or leave her.

Lenka ran through her thoughts, completely ignoring the two students in front of her who was utterly flabbergasted by Lenka's smirk. Hmm, the playboy Kagamine seemed to prefer girls with...weird personalities. There was her bully Neru, who was a cellphone maniac...Meiko, a senior, who apparently liked alcohol and such, even though she was underage...Mayu, who was known for carrying a weapon around in her lolita dress (Lenka never knew how she had fit such a huge axe in a dress, or how Mayu persuaded the teachers to let her wear a dress)...and others she forgot. He left the some alone, though, like the quiet Gumi, the glutton Iroha, the lazy Miki, and her, the 'nerdy' one.

"Yes, she is the 'nerdy' Class Prez you speak of, Rinto." A high-pitched voice surprised Lenka, making her jump. She turned her head to a pissed Miku. The tealette dragged her to her seat, waving Rinto and Tei off.

"Hmm, seems that there is gonna be a change of plans for your revenge stage 1. Tei is gonna be hard to overshadow..." Miku muttered worriedly, quietly. "Or ditch, even for Rinto," the tealette suddenly announced loudly, gaining several classmates' attention.

"Miku!" Lenka ushered quickly to Miku for her to shut up, but the tealette merely winked and motioned for her to be quiet and watch.

"M-Miku-chan, what do you mean?" Gumi asked shyly, looking from under her long lashes.

"I mean exactly what I say. It's impossible for Rinto to ditch Tei," Miku replied loudly, loud enough for anyone to hear. "I mean, like, everyone knows that Tei is a yandere and that she doesn't really like her dates to ditch her, right?" She added, seeing the confusing looks on the students' faces.

"So...what exactly are you hinting at, Miku?" Iroha asked curiously, eyes sparkling with mischief. Her cat ears were twitching with excitement. She was the newspaper club's president, and would do anything for a big scoop, especially about the school-famous Rinto.

"I bet you that he can't ditch her in... Let's see...2 weeks?" Miku wondered aloud.

Iroha immediately grabbed a piece of paper from a random desk, ignoring the owner's protests, and started scribbling furiously, her ears twitching at every juicy word. Lenka peered over her shoulder in curiosity, and saw that the girl had written things like 'not in his ability to ditch the white-haired yandere' and 'can Tei going to keep him?'. Lenka sweat dropped at the exaggerated sentences. Iroha sure could blow things out of proportion.

* * *

"Hey! Hatsune!" A sharp and cold voice interrupted Lenka's carefree chat with Miku.

The blonde turned around and saw two faces she didn't look forward to seeing. Neru and Teto. Lenka shivered, though it was a warm day. Miku looked at the blonde questioningly, eyes full of worry for her friend.

"What are you playing at, dog?" Neru shoved Lenka roughly, causing her to fall against Miku, who caught her in the nick of time. Teto cackled at the shocked and fearful look on Lenka's face.

"What do you mean by this, Akita?" Miku's eyes narrowed at Neru and Teto, who shut up quietly. Neru smirked and shrugged.

"None of your business, Miss School Idol," Neru spat. Miku flinched at her tone, but held her ground.

"It's my business when you have no respect for my cousin," Miku glared, unafraid, at Neru.

"Get lost before I hit you, you idiot," Neru spat a string of curse words and foul language that had better gone unnamed. Miku simply stood there, unaffected by the foul language used.

Seeing this, Neru shoved Miku. Hard. The tealette fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

Lenka felt something strain and break inside, and found herself doing something that she had never did before.

She slapped Neru.

* * *

**So, how was this chapter? It's the longest I ever wrote! *pumps fist and cheers wildly***

**It was awesome to write as well! I especially love the last part where Lenka slapped - pfft - Neru!**

**Reviews, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gomen for not updating earlier! I was cramming for my exams! And working on a new fanfic! BUT! The school holidays are coming after...2 weeks! So yeah, expect more updates! (Unless I get banned of my laptop or something) Oh, and I found Lenka in the last chap too...OOC, so yeah, this chapter I'm pitifully trying to 'bring her back into the right track'.**

**Anyways, on to the next chappie~**

* * *

Lenka felt like dying. Dying and never coming back, never facing everyone. Yes, that sounded good. Too bad she couldn't, not without Miku looking at her with such eyes.

"Lenka." Miku's voice frightened Lenka, causing the blonde to jump.

"So...Umm...What exactly happened to you there?" Wary teal orbs stared at fearful cerulean ones. Lenka quickly looked away, unable to hold eye contact.

"I...I don't know..." Lenka hesitated, her voice a mere whisper, like a slight flutter of a butterfly's wings.

Remembering it made Lenka's head hurt. She remember clearly, oh how so clearly, how Neru had stared fearfully at her, holding her cheeks. When the girl let her hand fall to her side, a faint trickle of blood could be seen, beautifully matched with a slight pink and red patch. Lenka didn't know that she had that much strength. Teto had been too shocked to even move, much less utter a word. Lenka had found herself screaming swear words she didn't even know that she knew. After that, the blonde had glared daggers at Neru and Teto, daring them to speak back, and dragged Miku off.

All these were imprinted in her mind, burning her eyes when she thought of them, taunting Lenka. The girl who was supposed to be sweet. She was not supposed to be acting all bad-girl.

Lenka rolled over on her bed, feeling Miku's eyes boring holes into her.

"Look, I...really don't know what got over me...So please stop staring at me like that, please, Miku?" Lenka muttered uncomfortably. Did Miku ever know that she had a piercing stare?

"Well, in any case, you stood up to them! Be proud!" Miku declared, attempting to lighten the bleak mood.

"By slapping. What a bad choice that was," Lenka answered dejectedly, staring ahead at the yellow walls.

Miku gave no response to that.

"By any chance..." Lenka paused. She could feel the tealette's head whip sharply back up. "Do you think it will get around the school? About me slapping Neru?"

"Hmm. I don't think so, even if Neru told the others." Lenka rolled around quickly at the reply, a face of surprise.

"Why?"

"Let's just say...that Neru and Teto are like the boy in the story 'The Boy who called Wolf'," Miku gave an example, her eyes staring at Lenka again, who had turned back to face the walls.

Lenka visibly relaxed.

* * *

Neru sniggered. This was so going in the school newspaper. Lenka's reputation of a 'sweet but nerdy girl' would be ruined! Beside her stood Teto, who was looking at her like a puppy looking at its master.

After what seemed hours, the receiving end finally picked up.

"Shoot. I don't have time." Before Neru could open her mouth, Iroha's irritated voice interrupted her. The blonde glared at her cell phone for a while, considering whether she should smash the device where the irritating voice had come from. She decided against it. Her phone was her baby, after all. She put her phone gingerly on her ear; her cheek still hurt. Damn the blonde.

"Well, Iroha, I have some interesting news for you..." Neru licked her lips. She could almost see Iroha's ears perking up at the word 'interesting'.

* * *

Though Miku reassured her over and over that no one would believe Neru even if she said that she was slapped, Lenka couldn't help but worry. What if they believed Neru? What if Neru treated her worse than ever? What if...

Lenka shook her head, her ponytail whipping from side to side. No, she had to stop being such a pessimist! Lenka slapped herself lightly on the cheeks.

"Lenka Hatsune!" A sharp voice broke her out of her thoughts. The blonde turned around, finding herself face to face with no other than Tei Sukone. She readjusted the strap of her bag nervously, waiting for Tei to open her mouth.

"You, Lenka Hatsune, tell that bratty cousin of yours –" Lenka opened her mouth to protest that Miku wasn't bratty at all, when Tei cut her off and jabbed her finger harshly against Lenka's chest. "That I will, mark my words, I WILL keep Rinto. And she better prepare to be my servant by the end of two weeks!"

Turning on her heels, Tei strode off, flicking her hair. Lenka stood there, her mouth agape like a goldfish out of water, before gulping. She had better warn Miku.

* * *

Stepping inside the school, her first priority was to wait for the tealette. Lenka heaved a sigh, opening the classroom door. And saw someone that she didn't want to see, as always. The target of her revenge. Rinto Kagamine.

He was sleeping, his body draped across the desk and blonde hair unruly. Sometimes Lenka wondered why she and the Kagamines shared the nearly same look. They all had blonde hair and cerulean eyes; it was just that Lenka's hair was a lighter shade of yellow, and her eyes had a greyish tint to it.

Just when she was deep in thought about it, Iroha rushed in with a wild look, toppling everything in her way; tables, chairs, even scattering the papers on the teacher's desk. She made such a loud noise that Lenka just had to wonder why Rinto didn't wake up with all the commotion caused by one cat-eared girl.

Before Lenka could continue wondering about it, Iroha gripped her arm tightly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Lenka-chi!" Iroha's lower lip trembled. Lenka panicked and immediately set the girl down on a chair. Even though the blonde was the youngest in the little clique that basically consisted of Miku, Miki, Iroha, Gumi and herself, she acted like she was the older one.

"Wha - What's wrong, Iroha?" Lenka asked quietly after Iroha seemed to calm down. At that, the girl's cat ears perked up with anger.

"That brat Neru...She told me that you slapped her and swore at her! She even told me that I should put it up on the school newspaper!" Iroha glanced up at Lenka, her eyes burning furiously. "You didn't do that at all, did you, Lenka-chi?"

Lenka felt guilty, lying to Iroha. Lying wasn't one of her more evolved skills. Being honest was.

"I – I did." Seeing the horrified look on Iroha's face at the thought of Lenka swearing, the blonde added. "But that was because Neru was calling Miku a – a..."

Seeing Lenka trail off at the end, Iroha immediately connected one thing with another.

"She called Miku a what," Iroha muttered quietly, a black aura growing bigger and bigger around her. Lenka gulped. She definitely wouldn't want to see Iroha angry. The cat-girl was scary when she was angry.

"Don't worry, Lenka. I will definitely NOT do what she said." Iroha gripped Lenka's hands and muttered, before stomping out of the classroom. "She called Miku a what..."

Lenka sweatdropped. Iroha could be...quite protective about the group sometimes, especially her and Miku.

However, Iroha's words made her wonder: What did Neru tell Iroha to do?

* * *

Neru stormed up to Iroha, her finger waggling about angrily.

"IROHA! Why didn't you do what I told you to do? I specifically told you to print it out in big, bold letters! But you didn't even put it in the papers!" Neru screamed into Iroha's face, her face scarlet with displeasure.

"Why should I? You were the one who started it! Besides, no one will believe you! Everyone knows that Lenka isn't that type of person to swear or resort to violence!" Iroha yelled back, her voice even louder than Neru's.

The girls' squabble didn't go unnoticed; soon, a crowd of people had formed.

"I-I...But you should listen to me! I told, no, I ordered you to print it out! Listen to me, dammit!" Neru screeched, grabbing ahold of Iroha's collar, earning a squeak and a defiant glare from the cat-eared girl.

"Hey, girls, stop!" "Yeah, it seems like Akita is at fault here, using violence!" "Hey, stop doing that to Iroha already!"

The mutterings of the crowd made Neru ballistic. She whirled around, dropping Iroha on the ground forcibly.

"Will you guys just shut up already! You guys don't know anything!" Tears threatening to spill out, Neru rushed off.

* * *

**So, how was it? I suppose I made this chapter a bit...emo-ish. Maybe I should listen to all the duets by Miku and Len. They make me feel so emo and sad why they aren't paired together much...**

**Reviews, please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I've been thinking about this story's genre. I don't really think that there's much humor here...Should I change it?**

**Wow. 21 reviews! Thank you so much guys! *does a retarded dance* This story has 21 reviews now!**

* * *

Lenka frowned as she rubbed her temples. So much had happened in one day. Tei declaring that Rinto was hers...Neru telling the newspaper club to print out the big news of being slapped...and finally Neru rushing off, crying. At that memory, Lenka's frown deepened even more. Why did that girl cry? She didn't think that the girl would be so...frail and weak. The Neru she knew was more strong-headed and stubborn.

Oh well. She would not dwell on it. All of it happening so fast was too much for her poor brain to handle. It was a brand new day, a day to have new thoughts, not to dwell upon past stuff...which she usually did.

_But really...why indeed did Neru cry? She's not the type to..._Lenka wondered, her finger tapping her chin, as the world around her became a whirl of colors. Just then, a blond-haired figure crashed into her, sending both the figure and Lenka onto the ground.

"Ohmigosh ohmigosh I'm so so so sorry! Are you ok?" A high voice said worriedly. Seeing no response from Lenka, who was too busy sorting out what had just happened to reply, the voice raised an octave. "Ohmigosh Did you die Lenka? Don't die on meeee!"

With that, the blond figure flung itself at Lenka, sobbing. The latter finally realized what happened and petted Rin's head.

"I'm fine Rin, so don't worry," she smiled down at the older Kagamine girl. Even though Rin was older than her by a few months, she was quite childish at times, as was Miku. It was no wonder those two got along so well.

Rin's tears immediately stopped flowing; she looked at Lenka with hope in her eyes.

"Really? You're fine? You're really not hurt right?" Rin still pressed on, determined to get comfort from knowing that she hadn't made another person fracture their arm while crashing into them. _There's around...let's see...five people now? _Lenka counted in her head, remembering the several times the ambulance came. The girl then started wondering about what happened to those poor people in the hospital. From what she heard, it was quite painful.

"Yes, really. Anyway, why were you running around like crazy?" Though Rin might become overboard with being crazy, she didn't normally dash around, unless something exciting had happened.

"Yeah, yeah! You know, you know, there's gonna be..." Rin paused for a dramatic effect, flapping her arms around merrily, her eyes sparkling. "A fair! A fair in the school! Isn't it cool and awesome and exciting?"

"Oh ok..." Seeing Lenka not giving much of a response, Rin's glimmering eyes darkened a bit but she quickly revived herself. The Kagamine thought for a while about Lenka's recent problem and...ah , the most glorious plan ever came to her like a flashbulb. She had a dark smile on her face.

"Hey Lenka, I heard that you're gonna have revenge against Rinto? Well, why don't you use this fair as a chance to, you know, seduce him and get him to dump Tei?" Rin suggested, her eyes dark. Lenka gave a 'mm-hm' and an 'ok', before waving goodbye to Rin, who was smirking inwardly, and walked away, still wondering about the injuries Rin caused.

She had taken more than ten steps before what Rin said clicked into place. Realization dawned over her that she had just agreed to the most absurd plan ever.

"RIN KAGAMINE! WHAT! NO WAY AM I DOING THAT!" Lenka shrieked, her face rose-colored. Rin merely gave a wave and a wink before going to search for someone, no doubt Miku, to discuss the plan. Lenka groaned, facepalming herself. Why, oh why did she agree? She was really in hot soup now. Miku, Rin and the rest of the group would probably start planning idiotic things and mess up some stuff in the process.

* * *

Their eyes shone with delight and anticipation when they heard what Rin was saying.

"...And so, my brother falls in love with her!" Rin finished off with a proud wave.

"...And so, Rinto falls in love with —BWA! What was that for Miki!" MIki tore apart Iroha's notes about Rin's plan. The redhead sweatdropped, mentally laughing at Iroha's inability to think ahead.

"If you report that on the school newspaper, it wouldn't be secret anymore, would it, Iroha-chan?" Gumi said, trying to stifle her small giggles.

"Urgh...I forgot..." Iroha hung her head, chiding herself for her stupidity, before switching subjects, trying to stop the girls' laughing. "Anyway, do you really think that Lenka would agree to such a plan? She's way too realistic to think that such a weird plan will work."

"Leave it to me!" Miku smirked. "I have something to blackmail Lenka-chi..." The tealette's laughter turned maniacal, causing the other girls to back away in fear. They really didn't want to think about what Miku would blackmail Lenka with.

* * *

Lenka sulked, not even listening to what the teacher was talking about. She was really worried about Rin's 'ultra-fab-and-awesome plan' and what she would do.

"...Hatsune! Lenka Hatsune!" A strict voice jerked Lenka out of her thoughts. The blonde looked at the teacher guiltily.

He sighed, and passed her the Science test they had done sometime ago. Needless to say, Lenka had gotten the lowest in class again, for the fifth time in a row. Lenka's heart sunk to the pits, seeing the red crosses on her paper.

"Anyway, Hatsune-san, meet me after school today. Oh, and you too, Kagamine-san." Hiyama-sensei gave a pitiful glance at Lenka before walking away.

"So. Failed again?" Rinto's annoyingly irritable voice mocked her. Lenka tried her best to ignore him as she concentrated on listening to the teacher.

"Hmm. I see you did, Miss Class Prez." Lenka jumped as she felt Rinto beside her and turned her head to see the boy's face a few inches away from her face and she jumped again, her face turning a bit pink. He wore a serious yet amused look on his face as he flipped through the paper. Lenka immediately turned back to look at the teacher, her heart still pounding.

"You can even get this wrong? How dumb can you be?" Hearing those words made Lenka mad again, and what she had just felt disappeared. She whirled around to face Rinto, eyes blazing with anger.

"I am not! Science just happens to be a subject which I'm weak in, ok?" Lenka kept her volume down, this time aware that there was a lesson going on. The boy just rolled his eyes and clipped up his fringe again._ Did he have an obsession for clips? He always clips up his hair with those girly clips of his. Where does he even get all those clips from anyway? Perhaps stolen from Rin?_ Lenka wondered and immediately mentally bonked her head. There she was, wondering about random things again!

She glanced quickly at Rinto, to find him looking at her with an amused expression in his eyes. Lenka groaned and literally sank down. Too bad there was a desk in her way.

* * *

"Umm, uh, excuse me?" Lenka peeked out from behind the door, to find no one in the Science classroom yet. _Looks like Hiyama-sensei isn't here yet, _Lenka thought and flopped down on her chair.

She covered her eyes with her arm, feeling really tired suddenly. The blonde girl wanted nothing more than fall into a deep sleep and never wake up. Maybe then she'll be able to avoid carrying out Rin's plan with most probably blackmail from a certain tealette. With that thought, she drifted off to a deep sleep.

Lenka woke up with a jolt. Rinto was leaning over her, hands in his pockets. The girl acted on reflex and kicked him. In the stomach.

"Ouch...Did you have to kick me? Hey, I'm doing you a favor, waking you up before Hiyama-sensei comes, you know," Rinto said, clutching his poor stomach. Lenka was about to reply when Hiyama-sensei waltzed in, obviously late by thirty minutes. It had already been thirty minutes since school ended. Lenka couldn't help but wonder what the two had been up to during such a long time.

"I apologize for being late. Something held me up...Anyway, Lenka, I'm talking about you now." Hiyama-sensei rapped the whiteboard. Lenka gulped. Somehow she really didn't like this sense of foreboding that had overwhelmed her.

"You do know that your Science is bad, bottom of the class in fact. Meanwhile, Rinto's at the top of the class. You both are the cream of the crop, but your Science is dragging you down, Lenka. So, I've decided," Hiyama-sensei paused, "that Rinto would tutor you!"

Lenka was so sure that her face was screaming out the words 'What the hell?!'.

* * *

**Ahh...My friend was telling me how a chapter has to be at least 3000 words. And I was freaking out and tried to write it out. Obviously I failed. Oh well, who cares. I will never be able to write that much anyways...**

**Reviews are highly appreciated! ^v^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Waaaah Sorry for the (really) late update! My school was holding a sports festival, and it was really tiring, so I uh, well, slept once I got home. Then I was planning to upload this chapter after dinner, but then my mum forced me off my laptop...and this was the only time I could actually use it. I'm really really sorry!**

**Well, the school holidays are officially here! So yeah, look forward to better chapters! (I wouldn't say more updates, since I'm going to be really lazy...)**

* * *

"Argh...I sure have bad luck..." Lenka sighed, as she dumped her bag on the floor of her room. "Oh god, why did Hiyama-sensei have to get that –" At that, Lenka punched her pillow as hard as she could (which wasn't very hard) "— Rinto Kagamine to tutor me, teach me, and most of all, definitely torture me! ARGH! Besides that, there's still Rin's plan! What am I going to do?"

Lenka grumbled, pissed off. She felt as if everything was sneering at her, laughing at her that she was going to be through the worst torture of her life, being with a certain Rinto Kagamine. Even her banana plushie that she normally snuggled up to seemed to be cackling at her. Unable to look at anything, Lenka pushed her face into her pillow—

"Hey, Lenka-chi! I'm baaack~" Miku's voice rang throughout the house. The tealette heard a crash and more crashes, then heavy footfalls, and then found herself on the ground, with the blonde girl clinging tightly onto her.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. OH MY GOD! AHHHH MIKU IS INTO YURI! OH MY GOD! MY SISTER'S INNOCENCE!" A voice, much like Miku's, screamed from the doorway. Miku strained to turn her head, and glimpsed a teal-haired boy banging his head against the door. Lenka peeked from her place on uh, Miku, and immediately got off, blushing in embarrassment.

Miku immediately grabbed the boy's shirt collar to prevent him from banging his head anymore and kicked him hard.

"Eh...Ahahaha, sister mine, pleased...pleased to see you again?" Mikuo awkwardly waved and grinned sheepishly. "And well, can I come in? My luggage is pretty heavy, y'know?" He gestured to the pile of bags by the door. Next second, the teal-haired boy found himself and his stuff outside the warm and cozy house.

"Awww, come on!"

"Now then, tell me what's wrong, Lenka," Miku calmly waved off her brother's protests about how bad the tea tasted, sending him a menacing glare that immediately shut him up.

"Miku...Hiyama-sensei told me that my Science was really bad...So..." Lenka paused, not wanting to remind herself of the fact.

"So...?" Mikuo leaned forward, eager for some juicy news, only to be held back by his sister.

"So, well, now Rinto is going to tutor me..." Lenka groaned again.

"Ohhhh you mean Rin's brother's twin, who also happens to be Miku's boyfriend's twin brother?" Mikuo asked in interest, and Miku kicked him again.

"Don't complicate matters, ok? Just say Rin's brother!" Miku bonked his head and Lenka found the scene slightly amusing, even with her slight depression. The Hatsune siblings were always so cheerful and comical. She had really missed Mikuo during his trip to another country. She was sure that Miku had also missed her elder brother a lot. It was just...different with Mikuo gone.

"Besides, isn't that great that Rinto's your tutor? That way, you can get him to fall for you faster! In fact, it also makes Rin's plans easier to execute! Besides, it's not like you can refuse you own teacher~" Miku sang with a devilish grin on her face. Her heavenly voice really didn't match with her expression. Really.

Lenka thought this through. She had to admit, it did make sense. However, she still didn't want to go along with Rin's plan.

"If you refuse, then I guess I'll just have to show everyone this photo~" Miku added on, holding up her cell, smirking triumphantly. Lenka's eyes widened. No, that couldn't be! It couldn't be that photo! Not that!

Miku held her phone up for Lenka to see the damned photo. It was one of Lenka wearing a white dress, smiling awkwardly, looking at the camera. However, there was something amiss. Lenka remembered clearly that the winds had been strong that time and had, well, blown her dress up and well, revealed her –ahem- underwear.

"Fine. You win." Lenka grumbled while Miku pushed Mikuo away from her phone. The tealette wore a winning smile, shouting a cheerful 'Good' before the blonde girl shut her door.

Lenka groaned. Now, Mikuo was sure to join in the fray as well, since he and Miku were alike in many ways, including their thinking.

Tei strode around the school. Where exactly was Rinto, her boyfriend? Miku's dare had been on her mind for some time, and it was annoying her. Someone actually dared to challenge her charm. It had already been a week and there was one more left.

The snow-haired girl flicked her hair with annoyance, growling slightly as her patience wore thin. Where was he? The girl's ruby eyes brightened considerably when she spotted Rinto. However, she frowned when she spotted another blonde beside her property.

_Lenka Hatsune. _That blonde was getting on her nerves. Tei had heard that Miku's dare was all because of that blonde girl, thought she didn't know the exact details. She frowned even more as she neared them. Looks like she had another competitor.

Lenka was just wondering about something again when she bumped into someone. After hastily apologizing, she had turned to leave, when that someone grabbed her wrist suddenly.

"There you are. Well, now, let's talk about your tutoring." Lenka froze when she heard his voice. It was smooth and velvety as always. She turned and stared back into his cerulean eyes.

"Fine. When and where does it have to be?" She muttered.

Rinto chuckled. "Now then, you don't have to be so riled up. Well, how about Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays at the library?"

Lenka shook her head. "That's way too many times. I really don't want to see your face more than I have to, Rinto Kagamine."

"If you want to fail your exams, then, it's none of my business." Rinto answered. "I'm sure that you don't want to, though. That's why, I'm just going to take whatever your answer is as a yes."

Lenka pouted, but agreed. She half-expected him to walk away, since the conversation was finished, and was surprised when he didn't.

Rinto seemed to be thinking about something before answering. "Also, tell Miku to watch carefully what I'm going to do."

Lenka was confused. What did he mean?

"Hey, you, Lenka Hatsune, hands off Rinto!" A sharp voice broke through the chatters of the crowd. The two blondes turned to see Tei marching up to them, a frown clear on her face.

"Don't you dare touch Rinto! Hear me? Also, don't even speak to him!" Tei snarled, a dark aura surrounding her.

Lenka paled considerably. "But..." She hesitated, not sure if it was wise to tell Tei that he was going to be tutoring her, and thus whatever she had just said would be quite redundant.

"Tei, don't make a fuss here." Rinto suddenly spoke, surprising Lenka.

"But -" Tei protested, only to have her chin tilted up by him.

"I said, don't make a fuss here, ok?" He spoke slowly, looking into the surprised ruby eyes. Tei blushed heavily and nodded.

Lenka puked in her mind.

"Remember to tell Miku, and since today is Thursday, meet me at the library after school." Rinto bent down and whispered into Lenka's ear as he passed her, a love-struck Tei by his side.

"Ehehehe. Something good is going to happen~" Miku sang after Lenka's ranting about how disgusting Rinto and Tei looked at each other.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Lenka stopped in the middle of her rants, confused by the tealette's words.

"Ehehehehe~ Just see~" She replied, as if in a good mood. After all, the blackmailing was successful, and it seemed like Rinto was finally going to make some moves, from what her dear sweet cousin had told her.

The tealette skipped away happily, leaving behind a very puzzled blonde.

_A white-haired girl flicked a strand of her silky hair, and stepped out from behind the school gates. She ignored the hellos schoolmates threw her, her mind focusing on her destination where he had told her to go._

_Her mind was swirling with emotions as she strolled along the pathway, the winds blowing leaves into her hair. The girl gave a look of contempt. How dare the leaves ruin her painstakingly brushed hair! She picked out the browning leaves one by one, not noticing that she had already reached the park._

"_Hey." His silken voice immediately caught her attention. She batted her eyelashes, and strode over to the swings, where he was sitting. She made a move to sit on his lap, and was surprised when he suddenly stood up and stretched. _

"_I'm breaking up with you."_

_Those words were the only words she heard from his mouth before he sauntered out of the desolate park. The very place where he had asked her out was now the place she lost him._

_The girl slide down to the ground, shock written over her face, as she stared blankly at his retreating figure. After his shadow was gone, however, she burst into rage._

"_You've made a bad choice...I said before, I will keep you by my side. Forever and ever, you will be mine..._

* * *

**Ahhh well it was quite obvious who it was at the end...**

**And, well, thanks to Rolling-chan, I think I'd rather not change the genre...**

**Reviews are appreciated~ And could I possibly aim for an average of four reviews per chapter...?**


	8. Chapter 8 (which is really really bad)

**Wah! Over 1000 views and 29 reviews! Thanks so much for your support, guys! **

**This chapter is really really short compared to the others, since I didn't have any idea how to write it when I started... Hopefully the next chapter will be better...Finger crossed, nya~ **

* * *

Lenka tapped her fingers against the solid wood of the table, fidgeting in her seat nervously. Her eyes wandered to the clock hanging on the walls of the quiet library. The hands of the clock were pointing to 3.00pm, the ticking unnerving her a bit.

She had come straight to the library after school, however unwilling she was, as Rinto had told her to. She was sure that he would have come earlier than her, and yet, after waiting for around an hour, he still hadn't shown up.

_Is he testing my patience? _Lenka groaned inwardly, her patience already running thin. One hour was too much for even her to bear. Even though she had looked through her recently passed down test papers, she still couldn't understand a single word. She really really really needed Rinto to help her.

Asking Miku, or anyone of her friends, would be a waste of time, since they were at choir, and the only one who was free now, Iroha, would probably not be of much help...the kitty-girl was already struggling with Science, though not as much as Lenka.

He was late, and he knew it. All because that girl took so long to meet him. Rinto sped up, not even panting as he reached the top of the stairs, skidding to a halt outside the library. He leant against the wall for a while, running his hands through his hair, un-clipping and clipping his fringe. He hated to keep people waiting, but he just didn't deem his current, wind-swept appearance...fitting. Sighing, he peeled himself away from the wall, and pushed the glass doors of the library open, welcoming the cold blasts of the air-con.

Lenka was startled by the sudden sound made by the doors. Her gaze jumped to the blonde entering the library, who was seemingly unaware that he was late. By one hour, to be exact. She narrowed her eyes as he neared her.

"Where exactly have you been? Do you realize that you're late?" Lenka hadn't meant for her voice to sound so sharp. Though, under her pretense of being angry, she was worried, her mature side that cared for everyone taking over.

"Just...somewhere." Rinto avoided her gaze, looking out of the windows. Lenka frowned, but said nothing. After all, why should she care about him? As long as he was safe, she wouldn't have to worry about a thing.

"Now then...let's get back to what we really came here for, shall we?" His eyes travelled over to the sat of test papers and the thick pile of books sitting atop the table. He settled himself on the chair next to Lenka, dumped his bag on the floor, grabbed her test papers on the way and flipped through them.

* * *

Rin giggled as she watched the two from the top of her books. They looked so sweet together! Miku getting Lenka to become closer to her brother wasn't just for revenge, was it? Miku stared at the two blondes, transfixed, giggling madly along with her fellow 'spy'.

They hadn't planned to spy on Lenka and Rinto, but as the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat. They had let their curiosity take over and followed Lenka to the library. Sure, waiting for Rinto had been long and tiresome, especially when they had to avoid Lenka.

Rin reached up to the top of her hair, sighing when she found no bow. Miku had pulled off her precious bow, exclaiming that 'it was too obvious'. Rin had made a fuss, but forgave her, once the tealette said that she would treat her to some oranges.

Miku smirked at the memory of it. Rin could be easily appeased with just some oranges. Her eyes were stuck to the image of her cousin and Rin's brother, but she couldn't help but feel hot and bothered under her wig. Same as Rin, her teal hair was too obvious, so she had no choice but to stick on a wig.

"UGH! Damn this wig!" Miku wanted to fling the damn wig to the far end of the library, but doubted that she would have enough strength. Besides, her cousin's happiness was far more important.

"I wish that it'll end soon, yet I also want those two to be together for as long as possible," Miku grumbled, as Rin agreed with her.

* * *

"Right. So exactly where do you not get it?" Rinto asked patiently, as Lenka read the question over and over.

"All of it." She admitted quietly. All of this gibberish Science was getting to her head, making her more confused than ever.

"Okay...Listen carefully this time, 'k?" Rinto couldn't help but feel fed up. Though, he really couldn't get angry easily. Lenka really was bad with Science. He could now see why Hiyama always called her to the staff room every time they got back their test papers. Rinto ran his hand through his hair, an action he always did when he was tired or at wit's end.

"I still don't get it!" Lenka tugged at her bangs, furious with herself. Even though he had explained to her in detail what the question was about, her brain had rejected all the information with gusto.

Rinto sighed. "Looks like we have to start from the basics all over again." He couldn't help but snicker at the sight of Lenka's horrified expression.

* * *

Miku sighed with relief as they finally stood, Rinto stretching as he exited the library, with Lenka trailing behind. They were finally free!

Rin snatched her bow back from Miku's stiff finger, crooning as she stroked her bow, while the tealette took off the wig gladly.

"Well, Rin, tomorrow's the day we have to get ready for the festival...which means that your awesome plan..." The two exchanged a look before grinning evilly.

"Indeed, Mi-chan, indeed," Rin cackled.

Library-goers avoided them hurriedly, scared of the evil aura around them.

* * *

_The cellphone rang, waking a certain someone from a light sleep._

"_Good day."_

"_What do you want?" A harsh reply. _

"_What do you say we get revenge?"_

_A pause._

"_What?!"_

_Another pause._

"_It's a chance that I'm willing to offer to you. Take it or not, it's all up to you."_

_The girl cussed silently, before replying._

"_Sure."_

* * *

**As I said, this chapter is really short...and I really didn't have any idea how to write it. Sorry guys! **

**Reviews, nya? Though I don't think I'm in any position to ask for reviews with such a bad and short chapter...**


	9. Chapter 9 (which is bad again)

**This one came pretty fast...ok, it didn't. The previous chapter, this chapter and the next chapter are lame, coz I seriously have no idea what to write. I mean, I have a destination, just that the process of getting there is really hard. For me, at least. **

**Disclaimer: I realised that I forgot about it. Well, Vocaloid does not belong to me!**

* * *

"No, no, no!" Iroha shouted through her makeshift megaphone, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "That's supposed to be here, not there!"

Lenka sighed wearily as she put her clipboard and pen on the table she was sitting on. The festival was two days away, on Wednesday, and they were only about half-done.

The class had relaxed on Friday, the day they were supposed to be starting to decorate their class, and they had gotten around one-fifth finished, pretty impressive despite the large number of people either sleeping or eating that day.

Iroha's shouts pierced her eardrums as she fiddled with her schedule in her mind. _Let's see...Today's Monday, which means that I have to –gah– see Rinto after school. And we aren't done with the decorations yet...and I doubt that we would be able to finish before Wednesday..._

Lenka sighed again as Iroha screamed through the megaphone. Good thing, though. At least the cat-girl would be able to give them some pressure. Lenka watched amusingly as her classmates rushed about the black classroom.

Black cloth coated the walls of the classroom, yet more cloth hung from the ceiling, creating a maze. Small LED bulbs were strung up sparingly on some of the cloth, and bloodied heads dangled from the cloth. Even though Lenka knew that they were fake, she couldn't help but shiver in fear at the mere sight of them. They were too real looking.

Though the classroom looked complete with all the 'Haunted House' items, they were far from completion. There were still many things to do, such as splashing red paint onto the cloth, setting up a fake coffin with a person inside, adding old leaves...Too many things to do and too many thing to check made Lenka's head hurt.

The blonde looked around the classroom, searching for her friends. Iroha was obviously still shouting who-know-what...Gumi was helping to set up the bulbs, Miki was trying to carry the red paint can, helped by Rin, and Miku was here, surprisingly, instead of her own classroom. The tealette's class was doing a maid café, and very obviously, Miku was the star. Len hadn't been too happy about her wearing such short dresses, apparently.

"Well, Miss Class President, shouldn't you be helping out, not sitting idly?" A smooth voice jolted her out of thoughts involving a certain tealette wearing maid clothes, and a certain blonde and another tealette, who were her cousin and brother respectively, taking photos for future blackmailing.

Lenka rolled her eyes. "I know. I'm just taking a break from being ordered by Iroha." Much as Lenka liked the girl, Iroha sometimes could be too...hysterical when meeting deadlines.

She heard Rinto chuckle, and she stiffened when he sat down beside her.

"Quite the friend you have there, hmm?" Rinto hummed as his gaze swept over the still shouting cat-girl. "Never noticed it before...but she seems pretty interesting."

Lenka scowled. Was that guy planning on making Iroha fall for him? Well, Iroha didn't seem to like him one bit, but knowing Rinto, he'll probably make her somehow. Lenka's instincts kicked in, and glared hardly at the blonde boy who was watching Iroha amusingly.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her, you jerk," she hissed, and watched as she saw his eyes widen in shock.

"As if I would do that! Just...I have a friend who's looking for a girlfriend. Yeah, that's it," he assured her, his facial expression melting back into what she was more used to – a look of calmness and neutrality.

"Ehh?! Why don't I help you matchmake your friend, then, Rinto?" A haughty voice interrupted Lenka's answer; the blonde girl was forced to swallow the words which were at the tip of her tongue. The voice's owner twirled a strand of her white hair at the tip of her finger and smirked at Lenka.

"Um...Tei..." Rinto was clearly uncomfortable.

"Mind if you meet me after school?" Tei winked at him and blew him a kiss. Lenka rolled her eyes and earned a glare from Tei.

"I have to —" Lenka cut his answer off as she said firmly, "Tei, get back to do whatever you're doing, now."

For once, Lenka was glad that her position as the class president could be abused as she watched Tei's smirking face transform into that of fury. The white-haired girl stalked off, glaring daggers at the blondes.

"Thanks for that." Rinto heaved a sigh of relief. Lenka facepalmed herself mentally.

"If you obviously don't like her, why bother dating her? And yes, you can go meet her. I won't go to the library straight after school today." Lenka muttered and slid off the table, not bothering to hear Rinto's response to her question.

* * *

Iroha sighed as she rotated her shoulders. Her throat hurt, and she grabbed her bottle and gulped down some water. The cool water provided some relief to her aching throat for now, at least. Her eyes surveyed the classroom and she nodded in satisfaction. At this rate, they would be able to finish by Wednesday latest. If not, she would have to stay behind on Tuesday, and she would, mark her words, drag her friends with her. Besides, they were part of the class as well, weren't they? Speaking of friends...Where was Lenka? Iroha frowned as she spotted the girl, and white hair bobbing away from Lenka. Tei Sukone? What was she doing with Lenka?

The cat-girl's eyes followed the white-haired girl to outside of the classroom...to meet another blonde. Iroha blinked and shook her head, sure that she was hallucinating. However, it was all real. _What was Neru doing with Tei?_ This was getting suspicious. From what Iroha knew, Neru and Tei had never exchanged more than five words, which were 'Please lend me a pen'. They weren't friends, or anything of the sort. So what were they doing together?

* * *

Tei smiled in a cat-like way as she spotted Rinto nearing her. They were at a more secluded part of the school, where she was sure that no one could spot them. She flicked her silky hair as he stopped in front of her, looking down on her. Tei frowned, creases lining her smooth forehead; she despised anyone looking down on her, even if that anyone was the man she loved.

"Kneel, Rinto." Tei's ruby eyes flashed as he simply leaned against the wall, ignoring her request, no, _order_. He yawned; seemed like he wasn't interested in whatever she was doing whatsoever.

Tei couldn't help but feel anger bubbling inside of her. He was hers; he had to listen and obey everything she said; he was hers, and hers alone! She wasn't going to give him to anyone! Tei felt her lips curve upwards into a cruel smile.

* * *

Lenka's eyelid twitched and she frowned slightly. Was something bad going to happen? No, she wasn't going to believe in some tale or anything, just because Miku and Gumi always told her that something bad happened to them when their eyelid twitched...The blonde shivered. What if it was true?

She shook her head, ridding herself of such thoughts. _Nothing is going to happen, _she re-assured herself. Her hand skimmed through the thick books as she stopped and looked in interest at one particular book that caught her interest.

The blonde found a seat and sat down, completely absorbed in the book. So absorbed, in fact, she didn't notice that the time passed a little too quickly.

* * *

Iroha's eyes widened in shock and fear as Tei opened and closed the scissors she held in her hand, making a horrid snipping sound. She brought it closer and closer to Rinto's left eye, whom she had cornered.

Part of Iroha wanted to scream and run away, while another part wanted to just jump out and be a hero, while yet another part wanted to slap Rinto for not pushing Tei away. She knew that he was gentleman who wasn't willing to hurt a girl, but oh, for cat's sake, he was going to get himself hurt, if he didn't know that Tei was a damned yandere!

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Don't know if that was one, but who cares~ I was going to subject Lenka to 'torture' as well, but well, I decided against it in the end. Anyway, Tei's yandere side is showing! Cool! **

**Bad chapter, again. T_T**

**Reviews, nya?**


	10. Chapter 10 (another bad one)

**Ahh~ I think, this shall be the last of the bad chapters...I hope. This is short, coz it's gonna be a cliffhanger~Hehehe *evil laugh* Ja ne. enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Or the ****vocaloid figurines I saw in the library. *sobs***

* * *

"What should I do...?" Iroha bit on her lower lip nervously, her mind completely void of any ideas to save that idiotic guy who still wasn't doing anything to stop Tei. In her frustration, Iroha stomped on the ground, accidentally cracking a twig.

"Who's there?" Tei whipped around sharply, her scissors inches away from Rinto. She didn't miss Iroha's signature cat ears, which poked out. "Iroha? What are you doing here?" The white-haired girl snipped the blades viciously, narrowing her eyes at the cat-girl.

_Ohhh crap. I'm SO dead. How did I end up here anyway? Right, I was eating lunch near here. Curiosity does kill the cat. _Iroha inwardly cursed herself, her panicking brain going into overdrive. An absurd idea popped up as a result, and in her haste, the words just tumbled right out of her mouth.

"Ahh, well, see, Tei's infamous for her yandere-ness, right? And I was thinking, maybe you could be one of the actors in our haunted house, doing whatever you were just doing to Rinto here," Iroha inclined her head in his direction and rambled on. "Since somehow, our haunted house was just missing that something, yeah? So, mm-hm, Tei's purrfect for the missing piece, hm? And I was looking for you, yeah, that's all, and well, since you're here, let's go get the perfect costume, hm?"

And with that, the cat-girl dragged a bewilrded Tei away forcefully. Iroha sighed in relief, glad that the worst had passed.

_I saved your butt, and you owe me one, Rinto Kagamine._

* * *

Lenka closed the book, and her eyes glanced up, meeting with another pair of cerulean orbs. She cocked her head in worry; Rinto seemed a bit out of sorts, his eyes seemed far-off – very much unlike his usual cool demeanor, where he would mock or tease her with something. The girl blushed and mentally slapped herself. Why was she observing him?

She waved her hands in front of the still somewhat-dazed boy in attempt to snap him out of it. He blinked and smiled faintly down at her.

"Well now...where did we last stop?" Lenka sighed inwardly as he seemed to recover his usual self.

_I prefer this part of Rinto than the out-of-sorts one...Wait, what am I thinking?!_

* * *

"Come on, Len, just do it!" Miku urged her boyfriend.

"But, Miku...Rinto is scared of..._that_. I can't possibly do that to my brother." Len sighed, rummaging the tealette's hair. Miku pouted in response.

"That's the point of it!" She smirked, as an evil aura appeared around her.

"You don't mean..." Len's eyes widened as he also smirked, finally realizing what she had in mind.

"Mind if I videotape it?"

"Nope, not at all. Who knows, it might serve as blackmail someday."

* * *

"Yosha! We're gonna finish everything by today, ok people?" Iroha screamed through her megaphone as everyone stuffed their ears with their fingers.

Tei cursed as she walked past people who were giggling and pointing at her absurd costume. She was wearing a wig, with straggly hair; Gumi had put makeup, which made her look like an old lady, which she in fact was going to be; red paint imitating blood ran down the side of her face; and a tattered black dress completed the look.

"Oh my gosh. Tei, you look absolutely fabulous." Rin gaped at her, though the slightest of the smirks were on her face. The said girl scowled, and shoved past the blonde, who finally broke into a fit of giggles. _Curse you, Iroha. I'll make sure you pay for this._

Lenka hummed as she checked things off on her piece of paper. Things were going quite smoothly and they might actually finish before school was over. Like she thought, Iroha was good at bossing people around while keeping track of deadlines (too much, though).

However, she couldn't help but think that something was going to happen. And that something was planned by her friends.

* * *

"So...tell me again, Iroha, why do we have to stay back?" Gumi sighed as she tugged lightly on the cat-girl's ears.

"Ow ow ow! Stop! And well, we're gonna test out the haunted house, of course!" Iroha grumbled as Gumi stifled a small laugh.

"Who'll be going? Oh, and Tei isn't in, unfortunately. It'll be much scarier that way..." Rin faked a look of innocence, though on the inside, she was smirking.

Lenka frowned and looked around. They were in front of their haunted house, and for some reason, Len and Rinto were here as well. There was something weird going on...Just as she caught a thought, she was pushed in the dark doors.

"Well, Lenka and Rinto will do it, ok?" The unmistakable voice of Miku rang through her ears.

* * *

**YES I FINALLY GOT PAST THE HARD PART YES**

**Hohoho! *evil laugh again* I guess there'll be something *wink wink* next chapter~ And sorry for the short chapter (and the late update)! V_V**

**Reviews, nya?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I actually didn't want to update this chapter. It reminds me that school hols are over... T_T Hmm, well, I originally wanted to split this into two parts, but then I realised that the second chapter won't be enough. So yeah. **

**Muahahaha, enjoy~ *evil laugh***

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid doesn't belong to me. Imagine what I would do to it if it did. **

* * *

"Guys, you are so getting it from me later." Lenka smiled threateningly through the glass pane of the locked classroom door.

"That is, if you can reach the exit!" Miku mouthed through the thick glass and winked before skipping off, the others following.

"Ugh, those idiots...They must have planned this from the very start!" Lenka banged her head against the wall, muttering curses. "In any case, we aren't getting out by this door, so we'll have to go through the maze."

"But..." Rinto started to say something, but stopped before he got any further. Lenka shot him a questioning glance, and he smiled at her reassuringly.

* * *

Lenka couldn't help but feel scared. After all, it was a haunted house, and the lights were pretty dim, and the crunching of the leaves under their feet made it no worse. She stopped, as she spotted some red stuff...blood?! Wait, no, it was just paint. _And what was it about the paint again...? Something would happen after you first see the paint, right? So what was it? Argh, I just can't remember! _The blonde wondered as she trudged ahead.

Rinto gulped as he followed the girl, making sure that she was in his field of vision. He hadn't been a particular fan of haunted houses ever since he was young.

Shallow breathing and the sound of crunching leaves were all that were heard as the pair walked ahead, apprehensive of what was about to happen.

* * *

"Gosh, they are so late!" Rin grumbled, as she sat against the wall. Miki tossed the girl an orange and she immediately shut up.

"Geez, Rin, it's just been five minutes! Patience is a virtue, for goodness sake!" The red-head rolled her eyes, arms crossed.

"Buff fill!" The blonde swallowed the contents in her mouth as Miki scrunched up her nose in disgust. "They are taking such a long time in there. If it was me, I'll bash through the boring maze."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" "GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ah, so they finally got to the first scare! Good, then!" Rin grinned. "I wonder..."

* * *

"That. Was. So. Scary." Lenka gasped. Looking back at the shrunken heads which were now nearly out of sight, the blonde shivered and paled considerably. She was never going near a haunted house made by Rin ever again. Not a chance.

"Are you okay?" She asked Rinto, who was sitting down on the floor. Weird. _I though guys, especially ones like Rinto, weren't so afraid of haunted houses? So...why did he run so fast away from the heads? _

He took a deep breath before nodding shakily.

"Right, then we press on." With that, the two continued, unaware of what was going to happen...

* * *

"Can they ever get here?!"

"Shaddup! Footsteps!"

"..."

* * *

Rinto tensed as he heard the slightest of whispers. It seemed so...unnatural, here in this haunted house. He looked around warily, but the dim made it hard to search for anything that could have caused it. Besides, it seemed like...no one was there, besides him and Lenka. Was it perhaps...the work of ghosts?!

He looked in front, focusing on the blonde girl ahead of him. He didn't feel very...safe alone at the back and decided to catch up with her. Rinto didn't know why, but when he was near her, he felt rather safe and protected from the darkness.

"Hey, Lenka – AAARRRGGGHHH!" A bloody hand reached out from nowhere and grabbed his ankle. Rinto screamed and practically jumped into someone's hands. When he looked up, a shrunken, yellowed face met his eyes. He screamed again and ran off, not caring where or what he ran into.

"Rinto, chill! And look in front while running in the dark! Not that it'll help a lot!" A hand grabbed his shoulder and in his screaming frenzy, he pushed whoever who had grabbed him and accidentally fell over as well.

* * *

"Rin, your brother screams loud." Miki frowned as she removed her mask.

"Duh, he's a cute little scaredy-cat after all~" Rin winked as she waved her ketchup-covered hand at the two running figures.

"Anyway, I wonder if anything happened between those two~"

* * *

"Ow..." Lenka winced as she felt the bump on her head. She tried to sit up, but found that she couldn't, for there was a certain someone lying across her stomach.

"Great. Now what?" The girl sighed as she rolled Rinto off her. He had passed out, probably from shock. Lenka couldn't help but giggle at the memory of him screaming bloody murder. Who knew that the famous Rinto Kagamine was a baby when it came to haunted houses?

_That, is so cute. _

Lenka slapped herself for thinking about that. He was not cute. Nope, not at all. _Gah, now I sound like I want to convince myself with a lie._

She couldn't go on without Rinto, now that she knew that he was afraid of haunted houses; he'll probably just stay in one spot until the teachers found him or something. That meant the other choice was to wake him up. But the question was, how?

Lenka had to admit he looked peaceful (_and cute, _her mind nagged) while being unconscious. She simply couldn't bear the thought of waking him up. Sighing, she brushed her fingers against his face, marveling at the softness. She poked his cheek, laughing gently at the small amount of baby fat still present.

"Rinto Kagamine. If you weren't such a jerk, I'll probably fall in love with you," the blonde mumbled softly as she flicked a stray strand of blonde hair away from his cerulean eyes – wait, what?! She jerked back as he yawned and sat up.

"Ah, Lenka? ...Wait, what?" The blonde boy looked around in confusion as Lenka sighed in relief. Why had she said that, anyway? She mentally chided herself as she helped Rinto up. And bonked her head against his accidentally.

"Ah, sorry bout that." Rinto looked away as the girl rubbed yet another bump on her head.

_I am seriously going to kill them once I get out now. Their plan is affecting me – and my feelings._

* * *

"Did you get that, Len?" Miku asked, her eyes shining.

"Yep. That was awesome blackmail stuff." Len held up a camcorder, smirking darkly.

"And another step in my awesome plan."

* * *

The blonde-haired duo turned another corner, entering the small 'graveyard'. Lenka looked at the unmoving coffins warily, remembering something about one of the coffins moving. She was getting slightly pissed with Rinto hiding behind her. Sure, he was afraid of haunted houses, but he seriously shouldn't hide behind a girl.

As the girl was thinking about that, a horrible creaking sound came from one of the coffins. The two immediately jumped back from it instinctively and backed away. A bandaged, bloodied hand gripped the edge of the black coffin and a half-bandaged head slowly rose up from the unseen depths of the box.

Without looking back even once, the two blondes dashed away from the coffin and its contents.

"Gosh, their faces were so epic." Iroha giggled softly, holding up a fake hand and head.

* * *

"That - huff - was - huff - really - huff - scary as well, even though I knew about it." Lenka gripped the pitch-black curtains, catching her breath. She realized that no one responded, and the sound of her own breathing was all that sounded in her ears.

"Umm...Rinto? Hello?" The blonde took a small step and almost screamed when something suddenly loomed up in the dim. She was relieved to find that it was just a spider web. _Wait...Spider web...? That means... _Lenka did a ninety-degree turn, screamed and jumped into the arms of Rinto.

"Wah, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly, and followed the direction Lenka's shaky finger pointed at.

"AHHHHH SPIDER!" Lenka tuned the boy's screams out as she jumped out of his arms and continued walking. She raised an eyebrow when she realized that he wasn't following.

"Well...aren't you scared of spiders?" Rinto blushed.

"I was just shocked. Imagine if a spider suddenly popped out of nowhere." Lenka stifled a giggle when she realized that he was afraid of spiders. She thought for a while, and then an evil idea formed itself. She grabbed Rinto's arm and dragged him after her, batting away approaching spiders.

Screaming like a little girl, Rinto jumped into Lenka's arms and the petite girl nearly stumbled under the sudden weight. Luckily, the exit was right in front. Blushing madly, Rinto got off the laughing girl and stepped out into the school corridor.

Their relieved faces morphed into that of rage when they realized that no one was in school except for them.

* * *

"Ahahaha, you should have seen their faces, Gumi!" Iroha howled with laughter as she recounted their 'epic' expressions.

"Got everything down in video!" Len smirked with triumph.

"Geez, I can't believe how crazy you guys are." Miki's normally stoic face held a slight smirk.

"Still...was it really fine for us to leave them like that?" Gumi looked back at the vanishing school.

"Well...Me and Rin and Len might be in slight trouble..." Miku and Rin laughed. "But it was worth it."

After giving each other a hi-five, they dashed back to their respective houses, still laughing.

* * *

**Ja ne~ That's all~ **

**Hmm...I wonder if I did good enough on the romance part. It. Was. Seriously. Hard. To. Write. **

**ChoccoTsundere, you got it right! ;) Rinto DID jump into Lenka's arms. *smirks* **

**Reviews, nya~ **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hmm, I lost track of time this week. It passed really quickly and before I realized it, it was already Sunday. =_= So pardon me for the late update. **

* * *

Miku nursed the black and blue spots on her arm and right cheek, grumbling all the while. "Dammit. Dammit. Why does she have such painful pinches?"

The tealette sighed, and sneaked a peek at the blonde girl walking behind her. Lenka was pouting, puffing her cheeks out. The mere sight of it alone made Miku want to hug her and squeal over how cute she was and pull her stretchy cheeks. Too bad the said girl was really mad at her. In fact, she was mad at both Miku and Mikuo.

The previous day, when Lenka arrived home, fuming mad, she found the Miku acting as if nothing happened. And Mikuo was vouching for his sister.

"_So? At least you're another step further in your revenge plan." Miku shrugged nonchalantly, turning her attention towards the blaring TV again._

"_But!" Lenka started to argue, ranting about how she wasn't supposed to push people in such a dim place, about how she already knew that she wasn't that fond of haunted houses blah blah. _

"_Well, just like Miku said, who cares? You're another step further anyway. Which means that your revenge is much closer." Mikuo rebutted while eating chips. _

_And so Lenka went up the stairs and locked herself in her room until it was time for dinner._

The tealette sighed again. She really shouldn't have acted so cool (and unfeeling-ish) towards her cousin and made her mad. Not like she knew that the blonde girl could even get mad at her friends. Yeah, that were the times when Lenka got angry with others, but Lenka had only gotten furious at Rin once. And that was the only time Miku had ever seen her flare up at her friend.

The orange-loving girl had dragged Lenka and Miku for summer camp unwillingly. Apparently, Rin was trying to get Lenka and the tealette a boyfriend, she herself being attached to Mikuo. When Lenka found out what Rin was doing (yes, the girl is NOT appreciative of having a boyfriend at the age of thirteen), she was simply so furious that she ran all the way back home. Which was actually pretty near.

So it ended up with Lenka ignoring Rin for three whole days. And Rin was actually pretty worried, because straight after summer vacation, it was exam time and as they all knew, Rin wasn't really good with studying and Lenka was normally the kind one who tutored all of them. And so the orange-lover suffered the wrath of all her teachers.

Miku didn't think she'd like to suffer Lenka's anger. And from the look of things, it seemed like the others would have to bear with crabby Lenka.

_Well, crap, we're screwed._

* * *

Rin gulped as Lenka stalked towards her with a dark look. She knew that look...and how the blonde would be like. Sure, she'd still be pretty nice to other students, but with the others...not so much. In fact, she could even be worse than Neru, if she chose to.

The orange-lover braced herself for a scolding, and raised her hand as a greeting; she received only a cold look from the blonde girl before the said girl brushed against her shoulders and walked towards the classroom.

Rin facepalmed herself for her stupidity.

_Shoot. And just on the day of the festival too – how's the plan going to go ahead now?_

* * *

Iroha scurried faster, catching sight of Lenka's high ponytail. She had a ton of things to discuss with the blonde, including the shifts of the people in the haunted house. The cat-girl sighed in relief as she finally caught up with her target – damn, she sure walked fast.

"Hey Lenka, about the plans for the haunted house – woah!" Iroha stepped back, as the blonde sent her a piercing glare, which was very much unlike her usual self. She then remembered about Rin's earlier warning. Crap. Well now, looked like she was the next target of the blonde's anger.

"Uhh, anyway...So um...about Tei's role, she has to take breaks as well, so I was wondering about who would take her role..." The cat-girl continued timidly.

"So? Screw her. Make her work full day then." Lenka replied coldly, walking again. Iroha ran to catch up with her.

"But..." The pinkette bit on her lower lip. Now the blonde was getting vulgar as well. That meant really bad news.

"Fine! I'll just take her role then. Tsk!" Cursing, the blonde walked off, leaving Iroha in the dust.

"But...I never said that you had to take Tei's role..." Iroha stared after her blankly, mouth agape.

_Ok, seriously dammit now._

* * *

Rinto searched the crowds, scanning for any sign of the familiar flash of blonde – and yes, there he was, his mortal enemy, AKA, Len Kagamine.

"Just you wait...you freaking jerk..." He weaved nimbly through the crowd, gritting his teeth and waving off non-stop squealing by his fan girls.

Len cursed under his breath as he spotted his twin brother with a look of menace on his usually calm face. In this situation, what would a normal, sane person do?

Of course, high tail out of there.

* * *

The blonde smirked as he lost sight of his brother – he escaped successfully. Running a hand through his sloppily tied ponytail due to his want to get out of the house before his brother murdered him, he strolled through the school courtyard, stopping at stalls which caught his eye, or had appetizing food.

Munching on a stick of takoyaki, Len grinned as he spotted his girlfriend's signature teal hair. Just as he was about to make his way there –

"LEN KAGAMINE, GET THE ORANGES OVER HERE YOU BASTARD!"

"Shit."

Len broke into full run.

* * *

Rinto threw curses at Len's face in his mind as he searched the corridors. His evil brother had escaped. Again. Blame himself for his inability to break through the unbelievably gigantic crowds of fan girls. Sometimes, he really wanted to stay unnoticed by everyone. Today was one such example.

Bumping into someone in his haste, he muttered a quick 'sorry', before the unknown person growled at him. "Is this how you apologize? That's so insincere." Half-expecting it to be someone he didn't know, he looked down – into the face of no other than Lenka Hatsune.

He shivered in slight fear (though he would never, ever admit it) under her cold glare; he didn't know she was even capable of being cold. She glared up at him. Though he was taller than her, her glare was _so damn intimidating _that he actually did what she said for fear of his own safety.

"Sorry."

Normally he would just brush it off and tease her about being uptight, but this time he couldn't help but feel relieved when she finally brushed past him rudely and walked off.

Talk about scary.

Now back to chasing his _dammit-where-exactly-is-he _twin.

* * *

Lenka frowned, fine lines creasing her forehead as she walked towards her classroom after hiding at the rooftop for a while. She scowled darkly at anyone who blocked her way. Afraid, they all made way for her, whispering. The blonde's scowl became even more pronounced, as she tuned out the various stupid idiotic useless gossips. She really felt like she wanted to punch someone, specifically, either Rin or Miku.

She ignored the fleeting greeting Miki gave her, but she smiled just a little at Gumi's 'hi', before turning into the dark and cool haunted house and making way to where Tei Sukone was.

Tei sighed in relief as a figure approached her; finally, she could take her long-awaited break! Her slight smile became a frown as she realized her rescuer was none other than the class president.

Her frown transformed into a look of shock as Lenka approached her, saying, "Now get the hell out of here." Numbly, Tei handed the scowling girl the wig, and walked out.

Scary. She was really scary suddenly.

* * *

Lenka scowled again as she waited impatiently behind the secret corner, waiting for the next victims to come. Finally, the sound of footsteps approached her. The blonde sneaked a peek at who the unlucky people were.

The ever so familiar cerulean eyes, the hauntingly velvety voice, and the slight smirk that he always wore.

Damn that Rinto Kagamine.

* * *

**There! **

**Well now, angry Lenka is scary Lenka. *shivers***

**I might not be able to update for the next two weeks. I HATE EXAMS. I MEAN, WHO GIVES DAMNED EXAMS RIGHT AFTER HOLIDAYS ARGH!**

**Reviews, nya~**


	13. Chapter 13

**FUDGE YOU EXAMS!**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting really tired of this thing. So from now on, I'll just put in it in the first chapter of my stories. **

* * *

Rinto Kagamine. Of all the places in the school, why here? Lenka cursed her luck, slipping on the straggly wig.

* * *

Rinto kept up a smiling face, while in his mind, he was actually running curses not fit for hearing over and over and cursing himself. Just his luck one of his ex-flings (what was her name again? Lu...Lulu? Nah, Luu? Oh well, who cares) had to find him. Darn. And drag him to this...stupid freaky Haunted House. Double darn. Plus, Tei Sukone – Rinto actually didn't like her as much as this...random girl by his side – was probably here as well. Triple darn. Just how unlucky could his day get?!

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he realized that the girl – now he remembered, it was Luka – was long gone, and there was a – gulp – ghost standing in front of him. Of course, being extremely afraid of haunted houses, he screamed shrilly like a girl and ran away as fast as he could.

* * *

Lenka burst out into maniacal fits of laughter after a guy – Rinto – run away that quickly. Dammit, it was even faster than when they went to 'try it out'. She recalled the events the previous day and blushed slightly when - ahem – she remembered when she sort of confessed-ish to the blonde guy.

Her boiling rage simmered down to nothing once she thought of his uh, 'angelic' sleeping face. The blonde tilted her head in confusion once she realized where she was.

_Why am I here again?_

* * *

"Crap damn shoot. Crap damn shoot! CRAP DAMN SHOOOOT." Miku swore as she searched the crowded hallways relentlessly for a flash of blonde, anything that could be a clue as to where her cousin was. Something flickered at the corner of her eye. Miku whipped her head around immediately, apologized to the victims of her long hair slap, and chased after that flicker of blonde.

To her disappointment, it was just Rinto – who looked like he was going to die. Oh well, who cares about him? _His fangirls. _She snickered.

Ruffling one of her twintails, the tealette sighed wearily. She had been looking for that cousin of hers for...five minutes only and she felt like half of her life had already been spent. Geez, where exactly was she?

Whipping her head around a corner and finding no Lenka, Miku sighed again and retreated her head– when a flash of white caught her eye. White...? Only a certain someone called Sukone, more specifically, Tei Sukone, had white hair in this whole world...and she was to be at the Haunted House! So why was she here, obviously slacking?

Miku stormed up to the still oblivious Tei. "Why aren't you in the Haunted House?" Though quite annoyed and desperate from searching from Lenka, Miku still managed to keep levelheaded when speaking to the white-haired girl. Tei raised her eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Don't tell me that you don't know Lenka took over my role, and it's my break now?" She answered coolly, but only got a slap to the face for no reason.

The cause was Miku's long twintails.

* * *

Miku hurried to the classroom and groaned when she saw the long queue outside the Haunted House. Curse them for being popular – she stopped herself in time. She really shouldn't curse their popularity.

After waiting for ages, it was finally her turn. Sighing in relief, she was about to step in the dark room when one of her classmates dragged her out of the queue.

"Mikuuuuu~ There you are! Now then, let's go to the changing room to put on your clothes~"

And thus the tealette got dragged away to the changing room.

_Goodbye Lenkaaaaaa! I'll come back for you if I survive! _Miku thought tragically.

* * *

In the dark maze-like room, Lenka felt a shiver go up her spine. She looked around apprehensively, scrutinizing the area, only to find nothing.

_What was that...?_

The blonde sighed. She was stuck here, in the Haunted House with no idea as to how she even got here. Great job. Lenka patted herself on the back – sarcasm intended.

She sank down to the floor, sighing. Now she was stuck here, scaring the heck out of random people – she didn't feel very good doing that. _But I guess it's worth it, seeing their scared faces...I guess. But, really...I thought Tei was supposed to be doing this?_

Footsteps sounded. Lenka sighed again, and got to her feet, checking that her outfit was perfect.

_Oh well. I'll just have to do her role til she comes back, then – not that I enjoy that._

* * *

To say that Rinto was relieved would be an understatement. He was beyond relieved.

Said guy was wandering around the school, still a bit shocked from the scare - and praying hard that Miss whatever-her-name-was wouldn't find him and drag him off to somewhere creepy again.

Lost in his thoughts, Rinto bumped into someone he really didn't want to see – Tei. Mentally gulping, he smiled down at the white-haired girl, who was looking dreadfully pissed. Her face darkened even more at the sight of him, if that was even possible, but she still smiled back. Threateningly.

Nodding his head as a sign of acknowledgement (and goodbye), Rinto tried his best not to run away and walked as fast as he could.

He found himself in front of Miku's classroom, AKA, maid café. Ruffling his hair, the blonde sighed. Might as well get his mind off things for now, then. He smirked.

* * *

Miku was busy carrying dishes here and there (and trying to avoid the stupid topic of whether she wanted to go out with any of the costumers).

To tell the truth, she didn't like the maid café very well. It was all pink and glittery and stuff. Too much pink for her, in fact. Heck, the walls were pink, the counter was pink, the cutlery was pink, the tables were pink – at least the outfits weren't. Miku was thankful for that.

_Sheesh, why couldn't they have teal as the main color? I mean, teal is such an awesome freaking color, dammit! _She muttered angrily in her heart as she yet avoided another costumer's question about going out with him, forcing a smile out.

_I'm more worried about Lenka...I wonder if she's okay..._

* * *

A burst of bright pink invaded Rinto's vision. He half-closed his eyes, trying his best not to curse out loud to whoever had this _awesome _idea that everything had to be pink.

He took a seat at one of the tables near the door – he didn't think he'd make it into the center of the _pink _room anyway. Almost immediately, a bunch of girl wearing maid outfits swarmed over to him, screaming weird stuff like "Rinto-samaaaa" or "Orders? You can have meeee!".

He randomly chose one of the girls, waving the others away. They stalked off, faces dark. Rinto grabbed the menu from the star-struck girl's hands and skimmed over the items. Parfait...Omelet...Baked beans...WAIT WHAT BAKED BEANS?! Rinto shook his head, chuckling. Big mistake. He heard a "thump" and realized that the maid had fainted. The other girls rushed to carry her off to the infirmary and yet more girls crowded him.

Sighing, Rinto pointed randomly at one of the girls, without looking up from the menu. More parfaits...orange juice...he'll get that, then.

"Rude as ever, huh." A dry voice caused him to look up from the menu, eyebrows raised. Teal eyes met his gaze and held it. A silent staring match ensued between the two before Miku broke the silence, "What may I get for you...Master." The tealette put emphasis on the last word, snorting slightly.

Rinto told her his order, trying his best not to burst out laughing at her bored expression. Minutes later, a tall glass of orange juice arrived on his table.

"Why aren't you with Lenka?" He asked, sipping the orange juice – it tasted like...those kind of orange juice that wasn't freshly made. Rinto frowned, and left it alone. He would drink it later...once he got the awful taste out.

"Simple." A hint of irritation and worry laced Miku's voice. "She's stuck in the damned Haunted House, taking over Tei's role while that damned Tei takes a break for what, an hour?"

* * *

**Anybody noticed that I changed the cover? (Credits goes to the artist, of course!) It's so...cute and sweet! *starts ogling at the picture*(And it's obviously cropped) Ahh~ Lenka and Rinto look so cute together! *nosebleeds***

**Now I've got a nosebleed. *runs off to take care of nosebleed* *comes back and ogles again***

**OH MY HOLY MACARONI HOLY MACARONI ****HOLY MACARONI ****HOLY MACARONI ****HOLY MACARONI ****HOLY MACARONI **

**50 ****reviews! Thanks so much, guys (or girls, whatever)! A big hug and chocolate for all of you! *hands out chocolate***

**Keep up the reviews, and sankyuu, nya~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Anyone noticed that the searching thingy changed to this button called "Filter"? I got seriously freaked out when I saw that coz when I was on earlier this morning, it was still the usual buttons. And I thought I went to the wrong website. =_=**

**I feel really lazy after not updating for so long. *sighs***

* * *

"Wait...that means... Tei wasn't the one who was the creepy ghost thingy who jumped on me in the Haunted House?!" Rinto gestured wildly in shock.

Miku tilted her head to the side, confused about the blonde's wild actions. Only when she heard him, then she realized what had happened. But she left Lenka aside for a while.

"Why were you in the Haunted House?" she demanded, and slammed her hands down on the pink table. _Come on, please don't be one of his stupid idiotic flings or whatever..._

"Eh, well, some random girl found me... What's her name again?" Rinto wondered, shocked by the sudden slam. Miku mentally groaned at his words, facepalming herself. _Geez...Why did you have to be so popular? Argh..._

The tealette faked a look of desperation. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get your sorry butt in there and drag Lenka out." Rinto blinked, then tried to back away from the girl, but failed as he was sitting in a chair.

"But...it's a haunted house!" he protested violently, shaking his head. Another "thud", and another girl was carried to the infirmary.

Miku crossed her arms, and a look of impatience crossed her face. "Don't make me kick you in there," she growled lowly, a threatening look in her teal eyes.

"Aww, come on now, can't you go in yourself? And what about Tei?" Rinto flashed her a bright smile.

"I'll handle her. And well, obviously I'm stuck in this dumb café, and since you don't want to go there, I'll kick you, or you go there yourself. Choose."

* * *

Tei whipped out her cellphone and dialed Neru's number. After one ring, the blonde picked up. "Talk. I don't have all day, y'know."

"Yeah right. You're just on your precious phone," Tei snorted, flicking a strand of hair. She heard a growl on the other end and smirked, knowing that she hit bull's-eye. "I have a wonderful chance for you. It's up to you and your planning."

* * *

Rinto gulped, walking through the doors of the Haunted House. _It's now or get kicked by Miku, dude, _he told himself. Fear gripped his heart as he walked through the shadowy corridors, stopping now and then to check the corners.

He nearly screamed his head off when bloody faces popped out of nowhere. The blonde sighed in relief when he realized that it was just the _really _bloody fakes. He waved them away with fake irritation, then continued on.

_There is absolutely nothing scary in this Haunted House. Nothing. At. All. Nope. _

A hand grabbed his shoulder, and Rinto's heart nearly jumped out of his mouth when he looked down and saw that the hand was scarred and dripping with scarlet blood. He was even more freaked out when the owner of the hand opened its mouth.

"Hello..."

The blonde girl sighed in desperation as her brother fainted. Great. Rin rolled her eyes. She had a scaredy-cat for a brother. Really great.

* * *

Neru smirked to herself on the way to the Haunted House. Finally, a chance for revenge. She would grasp it well now. Impatiently waiting for her turn, the blonde flipped out her cellphone and ran through her plans in her head. _All perfect._

Her baby was taken, "for safety measures", the people claimed. Seething mad, Neru stomped into the dark room and cool air washed over her. She bashed through all the scares, unafraid. The blonde was set on finding Lenka Hatsune.

"_Hatsune's stuck in the Haunted House, doing my role," Tei chuckled, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. _

That was all Neru needed to know. The blonde smirked. That brat Hatsune would never know what hit her.

* * *

Lenka prepared herself as another unsuspecting "victim" walked near her hiding spot. Just as she spotted the tip of the shoe, she jumped out, coughing falsely. She expected to hear the shrill shrieks; instead, she got a cold, uncaring voice. "My my, so you've degraded to this pathetic state, Hatsune?"

Neru Akita. Lenka froze. _Why was she here? _Lenka's thinking gears whirred quickly, as she searched through the possible reasons about why _she _was here, but only succeeded in making herself more confused than ever. She was sure that the confusion had appeared on her face, for Neru's lips tilted up to a smirk.

Neru stomped towards her and crooned when Lenka shied away, sliding a finger over the blonde's cheek. "Aww, come one, don't be scared. We're gonna do something very fun. Something you might not enjoy, but well, who cares!" With that, Neru wrenched the blonde Hatsune's wig away and grinned maliciously.

* * *

Rinto blinked a few times, everything in his sight all blurry and unfamiliar. The blonde blinked and his brain processed what had happened before he fainted, and he shot right up – only to hit his head against something hard.

"OW! #!$%^&* WHAT THE HELL, RINTO! DO YOU HAVE TO SIT UP SO QUICKLY?! MY HEAD!" His older sister rambled on, clutching her poor head. Her brother merely rolled his eyes in response and stood up. Rin muttered a curse under her breath and glared daggers at him.

"Well, I'd better get going," Rinto stalked off to a certain direction, not looking back to his sister. Rin scrunched up her nose and stuck out her tongue at him, before realizing where Rinto was going.

"Hey, wait –"

* * *

Screams echoed throughout the classroom. Neru jerked her head back in shock. When she realized that it was just a false alarm, she sneered down to the blonde lying at her feet. "Well, too bad for you. No one's going to save you." The blonde opened her arms and twirled around the small space between two curtains.

"That –" Lenka coughed from the light kick Neru delivered to her ribs. Neru grabbed the blonde's ponytail and pulled her up.

"Shut up, now. Or do you want another slap?" That shut her up. Neru smirked in satisfaction. Now was the time to carry out her real plan.

The blonde delivered another painful kick to the banana-lover's shins, watching with content as a large bruise swelled. A few more kicks and that would do the trick.

Bruise after bruise appeared, while Neru still seemed dissatisfied. "Isn't it enough already?" Lenka managed to rasp out, wincing; every breath caused her great pain. Neru snorted and slapped her hard, red appearing on the girl's cheek.

"I told you to shut up, didn't I? A dog like you should listen to her master's orders," Neru sniggered as Lenka tuned out whatever the blonde was saying. None of that mattered to her anymore.

She would just always be under Neru – bullied, tortured, and sneered at.

* * *

Rinto screamed, dashing madly. "WHAT IS UP WITH THESE?! EEEEEEEEEE!"

He closed his eyes, not caring where he went. He felt velvet caress his cheek softly, and opened his eyes in confusion. Velvet? There wasn't anything velvet here, except for...

Neru widened her eyes in shock when a certain blonde dashed through the black curtains, into the small space. Rinto Kagamine. Why, of all people, _Rinto _Kagamine? It could Miku Hatsune, Rin Kagamine – or whatever – but why Rinto?

The blonde gulped as she registered the mixed emotions swirling in his cerulean orbs. Confusion, anger, and fear... Neru looked down to Lenka, whose eyes were blank, and dropped her. The girl landed with a soft "thump" on the leafy floor. The sound seemed to snap Rinto out of his trance.

"What are you doing to Lenka?!" He stepped forward and grabbed her wrist. Rinto wished that his eyes were fooling him; that the sight of Neru _physically _hurting Lenka was just an illusion. But it wasn't, not from the scared look that Neru was giving him.

"That-that, I..." The blonde stuttered nervously, avoiding his piercing gaze. Neru thought quickly; she could just run away right here and now. "What I do is none of your business." She wrenched her wrist from his grip and pushed the curtains apart, glancing one last time behind her before disappearing in the darkness.

Rinto sighed and sank down to the floor. What the hell had just happened? His freaked out brain told him: _Neru Akita was basically bullying Lenka Kagamine, duh._

He cast a glance at the said girl, and found her curled up into a ball, shoulders trembling while she sobbed silently. He pitied her, and went over to seat next to the girl.

"Hey, that..." Lenka uncurled herself at his voice and to his surprise, started wailing into his shirt. Rinto patted her awkwardly on the back; he had no idea how to comfort her. _It must have been pretty scary, huh. _He couldn't experience what she just did – he could only be there for her now, comforting her while she cried her eyes out.

"It's gonna be all right, I'm here, so don't worry."

* * *

**Ahhhhhhhhh super awkward scene at the end. ;-; I don't think I wrote it properly. (Was being an idiot and blushing too madly when she wrote this part)In fact, I really dislike romance scenes. **

**Well, Anna, you got what you wanted! ;)**

**Reviews, nya~**


	15. Chapter 15

**I think from now on, there's gonna be major romance. Which means major fangirling and major mistakes while writing romantic scenes. Which means: PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF I FAIL AT WRITING ROMANCE!**

* * *

Miku cursed under her breath as she looked worriedly at her cousin. Lenka was sleeping on the bed; tearstains still clear as day on her cheeks. The infirmary was quiet (the fainted girls were kicked out by Rin) and peaceful. The tealette laughed shakily. Peaceful? What a contradiction to her own inner turmoil. Damn Neru and Tei. Unable to suppress her emotions, the tealette stood up and was about to go after them when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Don't," Rin muttered. The blonde gestured to Lenka, who was stirring. Miku immediately rushed over, her mind void of any other thoughts as her cousin sat up and rubbed her red eyes. She looked around wildly before catching sight of Rin and Miku.

"Are you okay? You had me scared there!" Miku gushed, waving her arms around wildly. Her cousin giggled, then crossed her arms and gave her a look that said "I'm not dead, y'know". The tealette heaved a sigh of relief. "We're going home."

"Eh?! But what about the festival?" Lenka asked, her eyes widening in surprise. Rin smacked her head with a half-eaten orange. "You've slept for five hours straight, and everyone's gone home already."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but...Lenka still has to make up for her tuition." Rinto spoke. Miku glared at him; she had forgotten about him. The blonde had carried Lenka to the infirmary after she had cried herself to sleep.

"Don't worry, she'll make up for it." With that, Miku slammed the door and left with Rin and Lenka.

* * *

Lenka shivered slightly when she thought of Neru. She looked down to the ground and stared at the countless bruises that littered her legs. Miku was ranting on about cursing Neru and Tei, but the blonde shut her words out.

Neru's eyes flashed past in her mind and Lenka couldn't help but wonder: _Why does she have so much hate in her eyes? _

_Oh well. _She hitched up her bag as they neared Miku's house. _I should be thinking about how to explain all these bruises._

* * *

"I gave you such a good chance, and you completely spoiled it!" Tei's ruby eyes flashed angrily, her knuckles white as she clutched her fingers together to form a fist.

"Not my fault. Blame that damn Rinto Kagamine," Neru retorted coolly.

"Say that again," Tei hissed, her eyes darkening threateningly. Neru snorted and looked away.

"Ooh, I fear what may happen if I say that," the blonde mocked and took out her cellphone.

"Earth to Neru," the white-haired girl gritted her teeth, her thinking gears whirling. "We need another plan."

* * *

Lenka sighed as she walked to her classroom. Miku had her wear tights to cover up her bruises, but being incredibly paranoid, she chose to go to school early to avoid any curious eyes. The blonde dumped her bag on the chair and almost had a heart attack when a voice spoke out of nowhere.

"Are you okay?" Rinto asked, sitting casually on a desk at the back of classroom. Lenka nodded her head, still too shocked to speak. He slid off the desk and walked slowly to her. Lenka found out that she couldn't tear her eyes away from him; with the sunrise behind him, Rinto looked... She couldn't describe it.

Only when he was in front of her, then Lenka snapped out of her trance. She turned and rummaged in her bag for something. What, she didn't know. But somehow, she didn't feel like facing Rinto. "You have to make up for the lesson yesterday, y'know. So go to library today."

The blonde nodded stiffly, expecting him to leave after that. But he didn't. Lenka turned in confusion, and her breath caught when she realized how close he was to her. Blushing faintly, she walked to the other side of the classroom and began cleaning the board.

"I have a plan."

Lenka felt her eyes widen in surprise when Rinto spoke again. "What plan?" She accidentally let her thoughts slip loose. He heard footsteps and realized that Rinto must have stood up and was walking towards her. Lenka trained her eyes firmly on the duster in her hands, willing herself not to turn and look.

"Well, for starters, the board is already clean, so stop cleaning it."

The nice atmosphere went down with a crash.

* * *

"And so you just agreed?!" Miku blabbered, her mouth full of sushi. Miki wrinkled her nose in disgust and looked down to her omelet. Rin just snorted in laughter at this and nearly choked on her orange juice.

Lenka nodded, while Miku threw her hands up in exasperation. "But that's just so far-fetched!"

Iroha chomped on a small piece of sushi she stole from Miku. "Well...it's just like in those shoujo mangas, where the guy gets the girl to act as his girlfriend. But that's not my area of specialty. Gumi, would you please?"

"U-um, yes!" Gumi stuttered, shocked by the sudden clap on the back from the cat-girl. Lenka gaped at the green-haired girl in shock. Sure she always knew that Gumi was an otaku, but for her to read romance mangas...

"Um...So in mangas, the guy gets the girl to act as his girlfriend, right? Normally, it's coz the guy is really popular, like Rinto. And then he wants to get rid of his fangirls. But then there's this question: Why would Rinto get Lenka-chan to act? In mangas, it's normally coz the guy is secretly in love with the girl. But in Lenka-chan's case, it's not that," Gumi paused for a while, thinking deeply. She looked up, her eyes shining.

"I think it's coz he wants to help Lenka-chan." Seeing the confused looks she received, Gumi continued. "Tei and Neru are sorta harassing Lenka, right? Well, if Rinto gets Lenka to act as his girlfriend, then Lenka probably won't be harassed anymore!"

Miku mulled over this while Gumi's eyes sparkled with her fantasies of a real life manga scene. On one hand, Rinto could probably protect her cousin, while on the other hand, those two would probably fall in love if they continued acting... _Two birds with one strike, _the tealette grinned.

* * *

Cool air welcomed the blonde as she walked to the table Rinto was sitting at. It was a surprise to see him come early; she had expected him to lag and procrastinate. She placed all her study materials lightly on the table and sat down opposite to Rinto.

"Let's start, shall we?" He lifted up one of her books, and raised his eyebrows at the number of crosses that filled the page.

Lenka shut her eyes, preparing for the torture that was about to come her way.

"You've agreed to the plan, right?" Rinto spoke suddenly, while watching Lenka write down her answers. The blonde girl stopped her scribbling and looked up, surprised.

"Y-yes..." Lenka inwardly cursed herself for the unintentional stutter. Rinto merely flipped a page of the book he was reading and leaned against his hand.

"Well then, when do we start?"

"E-eh?" She cursed herself again. "That's...well, anytime, I suppose?"

Rinto smirked devilishly, and Lenka found out that she didn't like it, or whatever was about to come.

* * *

**Ta-dah! I told you guys so! **

**I have failed at writing that romance scene, haven't I? *cries in a ****corner***

**Please comfort me with reviews...;u;**


	16. Chapter 16

**Apparently listening to romance songs and reading romance fics before writing this is not a good idea. Now I'm crying over how many times I edited the romantic scene but it still sucks. ;-; That all, and I'm sorry for the late update! **

* * *

Rinto gestured to the bunch of squealing fangirls by the door. "Well, they've been here ever since we started this tutoring, and I'm seriously getting annoyed." Seeing that Lenka made no response, he sighed. "What I'm saying is that should we try what couples normally do...? You know, hug and stuff?"

Lenka's face turned a brilliant shade of red at his suggestion. "You. Are. Crazy." She hissed, and turned her face away from him, still blushing madly.

"You already agreed to act as a couple, after all. Don't tell me you forgot about it so quickly?" The blonde replied smoothly, smirking slightly. Lenka groaned and stood up, grabbing her stuff. "I'm out!"

However, before she could take another step, he grabbed her arm, and she heard the fangirls squeal and groan. She felt herself being pulled back into Rinto's arms, and her breath caught, a heavy blush dusting her cheeks at the contact of his chest. "Good girls don't break promises, do they?" He murmured lightly in her ear, and watched in satisfaction as her face turned an even deeper shade of red. Rinto turned his attention to the girls by the door, smirking – only to find them gone.

Lenka noticed it as well, and pushed him away. "Don't ever do that again." She attempted to glare at him, but unfortunately failed, with the heavy blush still evident on her face. Rinto merely smirked in reply and sat back down, patting the chair next to him.

"Well then, let's continue with our lesson."

He was met with a ruler to his face.

* * *

Lenka fumed in anger; the nerve of him saying that after what happened! She groaned in embarrassment as she recounted the events and hated Rinto even more.

_He's such a stupid, idiotic, selfish, idiotic, over-confident, stupid, arrogant, good-looking guy... Wait, what did I just think?! _Lenka facepalmed herself and sulked, facing the wall. A black cloud hung over her head as she ran his words over and over in her head. _I promised, after all, and I'm not one to break a promise...And great, now I'm even more affected by Miku's plan...Come to think of it, what exactly are her plans, anyway?_

_Anyway, I am never ever gonna promise anything Rinto proposes. Never ever._

* * *

"Eh, I don't actually know? I'm just going with the flow and thinking up new ideas!" Miku replied sheepishly, her eyes never wavering from the leeks she was chopping. Lenka just gaped at her incredulously. Mikuo snorted lightly, while fumbling for salt. "Salt, salt, salt...Now where did I put the salt?"

Lenka sighed for the umpteenth time that day, and reached up to the cupboard over her head to get the salt. "There." The blonde turned her attention to what they were making and thought up reasons why they were making dinner, and failing, without the help of their mother. Her eyes wandered to the dishes they were making, and those already made. Chopped leeks, leek soup, banana smoothie, some orange ice cream... Nothing came to mind.

"What's going on?"

Miku looked up gratefully at the sound of her voice and stretched, the chopping knife glinting dangerously in the light. "I thought you were never gonna ask! As you can see, we're making dinner!"

Lenka just stared at the tealette with a blank look, and tried her best to ignore the knife; it reminded her of the scissors Neru used... "Well, 'cause Rin and her siblings are coming over to celebrate Mikuo's return, and Mum isn't home tonight." The tealette laughed nervously.

_No way. No freaking way. _The blonde took a gulp of water from the glass near her.

"Speaking of which...did something happen between you and Rinto today?" Miku asked nonchalantly, and Lenka nearly spurt out her water, while Mikuo choked back a laugh. The blonde blushed heavily and waved her hands in deny. "No! Nothing happened!"

"Oh really?" The tealette's eyes turned sly, but said nothing else when Lenka shook her head.

"A-anyway, what about you guys and Rin and Len?" Hoping to change the topic, Lenka asked hurriedly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...see, Mikuo is dating Rin, and Miku is dating Len, right? So...how are you gonna get married?"

Miku jolted in surprise, and her hand nearly slipped.

"Ah well, we'll think about that when we get to that!"

Lenka sighed. That was so like Miku.

* * *

Rin bounced on the balls of her feet as she rang the doorbell. Her bow was perked up with excitement, and the blonde rambled on and on about the scrumptious food they were going to eat. Len rolled his eyes and smacked his sister's head. "Yeah, yeah, we get it, now will you turn around and greet your Mikuo already?"

The orange-lover squealed in delight and hugged the tealette, nearly squeezing him to death. Ignoring her, Len sauntered through the door and spotted Miku, who had her back towards him and facing the table. He grinned devilishly and creeped up to her - and was bonked on the head by Lenka with a pair of chopsticks.

"No, don't even think about it. If you scare Miku, then you're gonna have to drink all the leek soup that has two whole bottles of salt and pepper inside." That shut Len up, and he swallowed the complaint he was going to voice.

"Ignoring me?" Lenka froze at the sound of _his _voice, which was as velvety as ever. She blushed, and hmphed, turning away from Rinto.

"Yep." Rinto raised his eyebrow at her reply, and chuckled. "But you just replied," he pointed out the obvious.

Lenka frowned and whipped her head around. "Oh real –"

"Okay guys! Stop your lovey-dovey quarrel and sit down now!" Miku shouted, her shrill voice ringing throughout the house. She was wearing a slight smirk on her face, but quickly wiped it off when Lenka glared at her.

"We were _not _lovey-dovey!" Lenka snapped weakly, a blush rising up to her cheeks again. Rin and Mikuo smirked, and winked at the blonde, who blushed even deeper.

_Oh, how am I going to live this down?_

* * *

**IT SUCKED I TOLD YOU IT SUCKED THAT'S WHY IT WAS SO SHORT**

***facewalls* *jumps off a building***


	17. Chapter 17

***begs for ****forgiveness* **

* * *

_Doing dishwashing alone sucks. _

Lenka looked over her shoulder to see her cousins and visitors sitting at the sofa, and sighed, rolling her eyes. She was stuck doing the dishes while they slacked around, watching the TV. Sure, the Kagamines didn't need to help, but her _oh-so-nice _cousins...they could at least wipe the table for her! She rolled her aching shoulders and sighed, staring at the huge pile of china plates and bowls in front of her. _Geez, why did they cook so many dishes?_

_Ah well, I'm glad that at least Rinto didn't offer to help – I don't think I'll be able to stand being around him..._Lenka thanked heavens for that. However, her relief was short-lived, as a velvety voice spoke behind her.

"Mind if I help?"

Rinto watched in amusement as her face turned from white to blue, and lastly pink. _What an interesting range of colours... _Lenka shook her head as she focused on the dishes, and refused to look at him. He sighed. Seems like she was still mad about what happened before...but _was she blushing? _It could be a trick of light, but...And he, being Rinto, smirked.

He reached over her for the dirty dishes, and felt her straighten in shock. His smirk just grew wider in response to her blush. Lenka looked up, still blushing madly, just as Rinto looked down, and –

"Ow!" The blondes clutched their chin and head respectively, and groaned painfully.

"W-wow, I never knew that you had such a hard head," Rinto felt his smirk slip off his face, as he mentally screamed in pain inside his head.

"Sh-shut up!" Lenka just blushed even brighter.

Little did they notice the three pairs of eyes (minus Len) watching them with a huge, big smirk on their faces.

"So. Cute!" Rin squealed, sparkles appearing in her eyes, and she sighed happily.

"Yeah, totally. They're practically a match made in heaven... Hohohoho!" Miku smirked, and clapped her hands in delight.

"But...if he ever dares to hurt Lenka-chan..." Mikuo threatened ominously.

"He'll pay." They chorused together darkly.

Rinto felt a shiver go down his spine. _What a creepy feeling..._ He laughed it off awkwardly while washing the dishes. Lenka – her blush now long gone – looked at him weirdly, puzzled by his sudden laugh. He avoided her gaze, suddenly uncomfortable.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling that the students had only five minutes before their homeroom teachers came. Miku looked up in shock, from where she was sitting in the courtyard, reading a book, and hurried in the direction of her classroom, waving to familiar and unfamiliar faces along the way.

"Miku-chan!" Rin grabbed the tealette's hand before she could turn and walk into her classroom. Miku followed Rin, confusion boiling within her. What did Rin want with her, with such a serious look on her face? It was very unlike Rin; how weird.

"I've got some big news for you...and it might help, or totally destroy your plan of getting Lenka-chan and my idiotic brother together. _Might_." Rin whispered urgently, once she decided that they were out of earshot. Miku raised her eyebrow, her interest piqued. She smirked. Anything for her cousin, and the tealette wouldn't fail.

"Well, tell me! And I will make my plan work." Rin's eyes clouded with worry, and she stopped herself from saying it out.

"But..."

Miku patted Rin on the shoulder, and flashed her a grin. "Do you really think I can't do it? You underestimate me too much, Rin. Now spit it out, before my teach gives me a long lecture about tardiness. And I don't really fancy that."

* * *

Lenka cursed Rin over and over in her head with _very _colourful words she learnt from Miku, as she led the new student around the school. Why did Rin, of all people, volunteer her to guide the new student? The blonde girl _knew _she hated walking around the campus.

_Gah, why do I have to bring whatever-his-name-is around the school? Even though I am the class president... _Lenka moaned in her head, as she explained all the important stuff to the student. "And this is the Student Prefectorial Board-"

"Uh, so...Hatsune-san? Was that it?" The new student asked tentatively. Lenka turned and nodded. "You can, um, just call me Lenka."

The blonde girl raised her eyebrow as the new student fidgeted uncomfortably, trying to find the right words. Finally, he spoke up. "Can you uh...tell me...um, where the bathroom is?" Lenka turned a bright red, as she realized his, ahem, problem, and that she, absorbed in her mental complaints, had forgotten to tell him where the bathrooms were located.

"Ah...it's, um, at the end of this corridor...all bathrooms are at the ends of the corridors." Lenka explained quickly, her face still flushed in embarrassment. He nodded, and dashed off, leaving the blonde in the empty corridor and her own thoughts.

_So uh...what was his name again? Ah well, never mind. I suppose I'll find out his name some way or another. I suppose he _is _pretty good-looking...like Rinto – wait, what?! But the new student seems to have a better personality then him. At least he doesn't really seem like the type to...flirt. Oh wait, I still have lessons with Rinto...when? Today's...Monday. Darn. _Lenka frowned, her face scrunched up in thought, and she didn't notice the new student coming back.

He blushed a little, seeing her face. _She looks...cute, _the boy wondered briefly, and slapped himself in his mind. She was the class president, and she didn't seem like she was interested in him at all...he sighed. He had low chances, but he just couldn't get her out of his head. He stared Lenka, taking in her appearance. Blonde hair, which was tied up in a ponytail, and grey-blue eyes, which seemed to brighten on their own. He faintly recalled something about her being nerdy at first, but changed after a while, for some reason. _In that case, she's done a great job. _

"Hmm...oh, I'm sorry, I didn't notice you coming back!" Lenka snapped out of her thoughts, and smiled at the boy. He looked away, blushing faintly, and suddenly found the floor very interesting. The blonde didn't notice, and walked on, the new student walking slightly behind her to hide his blush.

* * *

"...And that's all!" Lenka declared, coming to a stop in the Cafeteria. She sighed inside her head, glad that the tour was over. The campus was really big, and even when running, students took around ten minutes to go from one end to another end. Of course, no one had really done that, but a certain blonde named Rin Kagamine tried just that, and complained that the school was too big.

"What the –" The blonde almost had a heart attack, when she turned and realized that the new student was gone. She frowned in worry; where could he have gone? Lenka certainly hoped that he hadn't gotten lost; she would feel really bad. As a matter of fact, she was already feeling gloomy. Having no choice, she retraced her steps, hoping to find him in the gigantic school.

As minutes passed, Lenka's guilt just increased. She was no closer to finding him, and now she was really beginning to worry. Frowning and losing her focus, she walked into someone. "Hey, are you alright?" The familiar voice of Rinto Kagamine floated into her ears.

"I'm fine," she mumbled. Rinto raised his eyebrow, curious as to what made her so air-headed. Then again, she always seemed to be unfocused while walking.

"What's wrong?" Lenka stared at him, as if she saw a extraterrestrial object or something, and Rinto just got even more confused. Was it wrong to help her?

"You've...never mind." Lenka sighed; she had more important matters to attend to. "It's just that I was supposed to take the new student around the school, and now he's lost, I think. I can't find him anywhere!" She threw her hands up, angry with herself. Why did she let him get lost? _I should have paid more attention..._

"Wah, calm down. We'll find him, someway or another." Rinto backed away one step from the girl, afraid that she would snap at him anytime now, just like during the festival. To his relief, Lenka just sighed and muttered a "Thanks". Rinto smirked. It was the first time she had thanked him, and it sort of...made him feel good on the inside.

* * *

After two rounds of fruitless searching, the banana-lover was about to give up. "It's impossible! I hate the designer of the school. Couldn't he make it smaller?!" She groaned in despair, as Rinto just stared off into space, lured by the aroma of food from the Cafeteria, and he stared.

"Uh, that's the new student, right?" Following his finger, Lenka found the new student, pacing around with a cup of milk tea. She gasped, and rushed over, leaving Rinto behind, who had no care and just wandered after the relieved girl.

"Oh my god, you're fine! I'm so glad! But where did you go, uh...I didn't catch your name?" Lenka sighed, and asked him, guilty that she hadn't been listening to the teacher while he introduced the new student. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Rinto strode up from behind and waved.

"Oh, hi, Luki."

* * *

**I'm so so sorry for not updating! T^T Exams are coming in around two weeks and I'm cramming, coz my mum said that if I don't get above average, she shall ban me from writing fanfics. Oh, the joy. *sarcasm* **

**That aside, I finally got over my block. *dies of happiness* I hope you guys liked this chapter! (Tried to make this longer but failed)**

**Reviews, nya~**


End file.
